The Story of Escaflowne
by the original esca chick
Summary: FINISHED! It's a rewrite of the series, my char. Sarah goes to Gaea and is captured by a certain pyro and has failed as the seeress. What's a girl to do when she hates but loves her captor? Dilly romanceLEMONYYou may need a tissue for ch14&17
1. Chapter 1:A New World

The Story of Escaflowne

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and I never will!

  
  


A/N: Yet again I am rewriting this fic! I don't think I've ever had soooooo much trouble with a fic in my entire life! *pulls at hair* I swear one of these days I'll just lose it and kill someone!!! ya right, I wouldn't have the guts to kill anyone so ya . . .

Oh and * * mean thoughts. I've tried to get the italics to work but they just wont :(

  
  


Chapter 1:A New World

  
  


Sarah walked home from her bus stop as usual. She ignored her fellow school mates and kept her mind focussed on her evening plans. She looked down at her watch which read 3:05 pm. As she looked up from it she tucked a lock of her golden blond hair behind her ear and continued on her way. *Only one more hour!* She thought delightfully.

She walked up the front steps of her house, unlocked the door and went in. She slipped off her shoes, tossed her bag aside and walked to her room which was just down the hall of the bungalow home.

Once Sarah was in her room she opened her closet and took out her navy blue duffle bag and quickly began to pack. She packed her brown bell bottom pants, a blue halter top, a pair of socks, her pajamas and pillow. Next she went into her bathroom and grabbed her personal hygiene products and packed them as well. *Now to pack the fun stuff!* 

Sarah went back to her room and looked through her closet and pulled out a maroon hand bag with a long thick black shoulder strap. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a black wallet along with a set of keys, a discman and a few CDs. Sarah then went to her bed and knelt down to open one of the drawers underneath it. She pulled open the middle drawer and took out her set of tarot cards which were wrapped neatly in a black cloth. *Christal and everyone else will kill me if I forget these.*

Sarah looked back at her alarm clock which read 3:30 pm. *shit I wont have time to change out of my uniform!* She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a blue and gold plaid kilt, a white french style blouse with the letters RMC above her left breast and to finish it off, she wore a pair of knee high navy blue socks. *Well I'll just change at Christal's then and mom should be waiting in the driveway now.*

Sarah grabbed her duffle bag and hand bag as she dashed out of her room to the front door where she slipped on her blue running shoes and walked out the door. She walked towards the stone driveway where she then put down her duffle bag and waited for her mother.

Just as the silver Grand Prix drove into the driveway something strange happened to Sarah. She found herself bathed in a bright column of light that reached the heavens. It was inly seconds afterwards that she felt weightless. She shut her eyes and shielded them from the brightness of the light and let out a scream of fear as she was lifted from the ground leaving only her duffle bag behind.

  
  


Sarah awoke to the warmth of a campfire burning nearby and the sounds of crickets chirping. Her royal blue eyes fluttered opened weakly and adjusted to the low light. She shut her eyes again let out a quiet moan as she tried to sit up. *Where am I? What happened?* Sarah wondered as she rubbed her forehead.

"Good, you're awake." a male's voice sounded from behind her. She turned around quickly to see a boy, no a teenaged boy wearing khaki beige pants and some strange looking armour. His unruly raven black hair covered his eyes for the most part but behind them Sarah could just barely see his warm brown eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" she stuttered to ask. He looked at her confused.

"Where are you from?" he asked Sarah suspiciously.

"Hey I asked you first." her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Van Fanel of Fanelia." he sounded so serious and yet proud at the same time. "Now, who are you and just where are you from?" Van demanded.

"I'm Sarah and I'm from London." he looked at her confused once again.

"London? Just where on Gaea is that?" Sarah's eyes widened. *I'm . . .I'm . . .not on Earth?*

"Uh it's on Earth which is where we are, right?" he lifted an eyebrow even more confused.

"Earth? What is Earth?" a deep sinking feeling formed in her stomach. "Excuse me? What is this Earth you speak of?" Sarah's eyes lower and drifted to her lap. *this has got to be some dream, it just has to be!* Van grew aggravated by her refusal to answer. "What the fuck is this Earth!" he yelled. Sarah's head snapped to look at him. That was when she saw it.

"That's Earth . . ." she answered as she pointed to the blue moon in the sky. Van turned and looked in horror.

"You're-you're from the Mystic Moon!?" he said in disbelief.

"Well if that's what you call Earth then yes I am from the Mystic Moon." he ran a gloved hand through his unruly hair in either disbelief or amazement. "Is something wrong?" Sarah asked feeling afraid. He looked up at the blue moon and back at Sarah.

"How? How did you get here?"

"I wish I knew. All I remember is this strange pillar of light surrounding me then I woke up here." Van paced for a moment then stopped and looked back up at the sky.

"We should be going soon." Sarah stood up weakly and fixed her kilt.

"Going where?" she asked curious.

"Fanelia. We should be able to make it by sunrise if we leave now." Van kicked some dirt onto the fire and extinguished it. Next he pick up his sword which laid on the ground by Sarah. "Well, come on, we don't have all night." Sarah followed him through the thick forest in the darkness of the night. Their only light was that reflecting from the two moons in the sky. Their journey however came to a stop when hey reached the centre of a large field with long grass. They were surrounded by what looked to be some strange beasts.

Van eyed the beast in frustration looking for someway out. he found it. His tense face relaxed and his mouth curved into a smile. The pack leader stepped forward spoke with Van. *phew, thank god they know each other* Sarah thought to herself as her body relaxed. The pack leader of the wolfmen, Rhum, offered Van and Sarah a ride to Fanelia and Van accepted the offer from his old friend.

With the help of Van and Rhum, Sarah managed to climb up onto the massive yaks. Rhum sat in front of the two and steered the animal. Sarah shifted uncomfortably where she sat as she watched the other wolfmen walk beside them. During the ride to Fanelia, Sarah fell into a blissful sleep which was rudely interrupted when the sun rose. It wasn't too long after that, that they arrived in Fanelia.

The large city gates opened and a large crowd of people gathered to greet the guest. *whoa, what's with all the people?* Sarah wondered in awe as she looked at the large crowd. *It looks as if everyone in Fanelia has shown up but why?* Van jumped down from the Yak and walked forward but was stopped when what looked to be a cross of a cat and a girl came running from the crowd and jumped on Van. "Lord Van!" she cried as she hugged him and began to lick his face.

"Merle, it's good to see you too but please stop. Everyone's watching." Merle stopped but licked him one more time on the cheek.

"I'm just so happy you came back Lord Van! I was so worried." Sarah sighed at the sight. *ok first a wolfman then a cat girl. What's next? A talking dog?* She sighed again and began to climb down the yak.

"Lord Van." a deep voice rang out as four large men in armour emerged from the crowd. Merle looked towards the men and immediately backed away from Van and joined the rest of the crowd. Van reach into his pocket and pulled out a round and jagged pink jewel and held it high about his head.

"I, Van Fanel have completed the right of dragon slaying and have returned with this Dragu-energist." the four men in armour looked in awe and bowed to him.

"We four leaders of Fanelia Samurai confirm it Prince Van." the one with grey hair spoke. Sarah looked at Van with widened eyes. *he's a prince? No way . . .*

After their 'little' greeting, they were escorted to the castle and Sarah was shown to a spear room. She sat down then laid down on the queen size bed. *This has got to be a dream, it has to be. There is no way it can be real. If Gaea really existed then it should be visible to Earth.* she sighed as she sat up. *how will I ever get home?*

"Don't be too familiar." a young childish voice sounded from the window. Sarah looked over and saw the cat girl sitting on the window sil. She glared at Sarah. "Don't get too close to Lord Van. I don't want a foreigner like you taking liberties with him."

"Okay, I wont. Who said I was going to?" Merle's eyes narrowed as she jumped down from the window sil. She noticed the maroon bag sitting on the desk and decided to take a look through it. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"Just looking foreigner." she replied as she opened up the beg and started to take some things out. after she had emptied the bag she turned her attention to Sarah and saw her holding a neckless with a pink stone attached. She snatched it out of Sarah's hand and look at it more closely.

"Hey that's mine!" Merle was fascinated by the stone as it swung back and forth.

"Pretty stone . . . I think I'll keep it." Merle then ran out of the room.

"Hey!" Sarah yelled as she ran after her. "Hey! Get back here you brat! That's mine!" Merle then ran on all fours and her speed increased. "Don't underestimate a soccer player!" Sarah ran at full speed after the cat who proved to be too much for. She stopped to catch her breath and heard the sounds of metal hitting metal. Curious, she peeked through the open door to see Van duelling with a tall and bulky man, one of the four samurai leaders Vargas.

Vargas looked to the doorway and saw Sarah Standing there. "We seem to have a guest."

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'm sorry."Van looked her way.

"Oh it's you." Van said like it was nothing of importance, more of annoyance. *When I get my chance I'll slap him so hard that he wont know what hit him!*

"That's the thing I hate about you foreigners, no manners." Merle commented as she sat against the wall grinning victoriously. 

"Hey you're the one who stole my pendent!" Sarah yelled nd as she did, Merle jumped up, tossed Sarah the pendent and ran up to Van while squealing 'Lord Van!' "Little bitch." Sarah muttered under her breath.

"I've heard your story. As soon as the coronation is over, we'll do our best to find a way to get you back to the Mystic Moon." Sarah looked up at Vargas as he approached.

"Really?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"A samurai of Fanelia never lies." *I'm going back! Yes!!*

  
  


*I don't see why I get to be so close? Like I would have expected to be with all the other people during the ceremony.* "King of Fanelia, Van Fanel. I present this to you as a symbol of kingship." the old Priest spoke as he handed Van a sword. Van stood from his kneeling position and took the sword. Everyone turned their heads at the sound of a soldier yelling.

"Enemy attack! Enemy attack! Women and children, escape to the mountains in the back! All men, prepare for battle! Let me through!"*What, an enemy attack!?* Sarah looked towards the city and saw smoke. *why does this look familiar?* 

Chaos was on the verge of breaking out. people were panicking and running in every direction. Vargas spoke with the three other samurai leaders on what to do. Van then walked up to him. "Vargas what should I do?" he asked.

"Go to the shrine and take your guest the Lady Sarah. If necessary escape with the Escaflowne." Vargas ordered. Van nodded and ram towards Sarah.

"Come on!" he shout to her as he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Huh!? Where are we going?"

"To the shrine." *This is becoming way to familiar but where did I see it before?* Once inside the shrine Van took off the coronation armour walked to the centre of the shrine. There he pulled out the energist and looked at it. He then cut his thumb on the blade of his sword and let the blood drip onto the energist before holding high above his head. "I am the new King of Fanelia, Van Fanel! With my blood, I'm willing to make a contract with you, Escaflowne. Sleeping dragon, awaken now." a purplish pink light filled the room as the large bolder above Van began to crack and break. Once it was shattered, an enormous suit of armor fell and landed in front of Van. *Now I remember . . .I saw this in my dream last night . . .*

Van jumped up onto the leg of the Escaflowne and put the pink energist into the left breast plate. It began to glow then the cockpit opened up and Van hopped inside. "What are you doing?!" Sarah yelled as she ran up to the giant machine. The cockpit closed and the giant machine stood up.

"I'm going to fight in Escaflowne." he answered just before the face mask closed. He looked around and Saw Sarah just standing there. "What are you doing!? Hide yourself now!" he yelled just before the wall to the shrine was broken by an invisible giant. Sarah took heed to his word and ran. *where is it?* she wondered as she looked around. She then noticed something moving to Van's left so she ran back to warn him.

"Van! To your left!" she yelled. Liquid metal was shot from the invisible giant but Van deflected it and chopped it apart. He then struck the giant with his sword to reveal another guymelef. Sarah then saw another invisible giant behind Van, ready to attack. "Van! Behind you!" she yelled but he could turn to fight. Sarah covered her eyes in fear with her hands. She winced at the sound of steel hitting steal and debated whether to open her eyes or not. Slowly, she removed her hands from her face and saw Vargas fighting the giant guymelef.*He's fucking nuts!*

"Lord Van! Escape with the Lady Sarah Now!" Vargas Shouted as he jumped from the Escaflowne to the attacking guymelef.

"I wont turn my back on my enemy!" Van yelled back. *Men and their egos . . .*

"Lord Van! Go now!" Vargas shouted again. Van, reluctantly obeyed. He walked towards Sarah in the Escaflowne and picked her up then headed out of the shrine. When they reached to outside world, to Van's horror, Fanelia was in flames. He looked back to where Vargas was and yelled to him. "It's over Vargas! Withdraw!" That was when Sarah saw it or sensed it.

"Vargas! Look out!!" she shouted her warning but it was too late. A bit of liquid metal in the shape of a spear was shot through his body and he fell from the enemy guymelef to the ground. Sarah looked in horror at the sight and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Lord Van get out of here with the Escaflowne and someday revive Fanelia . . .and the people of Fanelia . . ."Vargas took his last breath. *No, no, no! This is a dream! It has to be!* she squeezed her eyes shut and tears rolled down her cheeks. Her pendent then began to glow and the strange pillar of light surrounded both Sarah and Van, whisking them away into the heavens.

  
  


A/N: Finally! Chapter 1 is finished! Please review so I know what you guys think and I'm not sure whether to make it a Van romance or a Dilly romance so I need your suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2:the Gallant Swordsman

Chapter 2: the Gallant Swordsman

  
  


Sarah sat alone, curled up under a tree in the forest. *Did I get home? I must have. That was the same pillar of light from before so I must be home!* Sarah's spirit rose as she smile gratefully. *But where on Earth am I?* She looked around and took then it hit her. *I'll use my pendent to find my way! It's always worked before.* Sarah carefully took off the pendent and held in her hand. She shut her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could.

Sarah's eyes snapped open as she heard a deep man's voice chuckle as he bent over and held her to the ground. "Help!" she scream. She kicked and thrashed about hoping to knock the large old man off of her. As Sarah tried to sit up to push him away, he simply knocked her back down. As she fell backwards, she hit her head hard on the ground and everything before her eyes became nothing but a blur then darkness.

Sarah awoke to the sounds of men conversing. Her eyes fluttered open weakly. *What? What happened?* she wondered as she tried to find the strength to sit up. "You're awake . . .?" frightened, Sarah sat up quickly. A man with long blond hair stood by the bed with a welcoming smile.

"So the princess awakes!" one of the men in the room shouted.

"Hey ya cutie, did ya sleep well?" another asked with a wink. Her body tensed as she looked at the scruffy looking and obviously horny men fearful of what they might do. The tall blond turned and looked at the men.

"Hey stop that. She's frightened. Your faces are too ugly to wake up to." he said with a smirk. *well, that is true but not entirely.*

"You're mean boss." one replied.

"Ya, don't confuse me with Pyle." the one obviously Pyle didn't take that as a compliment.

"Jerk . . ."the group of men began to laugh and insult each other further more. Sarah's attention however was not focussed on them no longer but at a window beside the bed she sat in. quickly she leaned towards it and looked out. 

"Fucking shit. I'm still here." she muttered under breath as she gazed downwards at her hands. The blond man sat on the edge of the bed and Sarah turned to face him but not before she whipped away a few tears.

"What's happened to you? You can tell me if you don't mind? As a knight of Asturia . . . Allen Schezar. You're our guest in this fort. To protect you as the owner of this fort . . .as a knight . . .no, as a man, I must do it." Sarah looked at him not surprised. *as a man? Oh please, it sounded so much better when he said as a knight. At least you can rely on knight unlike with men.* Just then the door to the room opened and two men came in.

"Boss, the brat's regained consciousness." the tall one informed.

"Bring him in." Allen replied as he and Sarah stood up. Van walked in looking not too pleased.

  
  


The following morning Allen spoke with Van and Sarah outside. Allen sat at a small table wooden table with Sarah while Van stood. "The Mystic Moon . . .? You're saying she's from the Mystic Moon? She's a resident of the Mystic Moon?" Allen seemed more then shocked from the news.

"That's right. Like I had said earlier." Van answered as he walked towards the table. Sarah sat deep in thought. *Why didn't I grab my other bag before I was brought here? It's been like three days and I'm still wearing this stupid uniform. Well at least I'm still wearing shorts under this kilt.* Allen bent down and picked up a sword which was laying in the floor. He unsheathed it a little to reveal the symbol of Fanelia.

"Well if the king of Fanelia says so . . .I must believe it." he put down the sword and turned his attention to Sarah. "So what's your name?" she jumped slightly as he had snapped her out of her train of thoughts.

"Uh it's Sarah, Sarah Heddle." she answered timidly. Allen smiled and leaned on the table.

"Sarah, it has a nice ring to it." Van rolled his eyes.

"Allen, I apologize for entering your country without notice. So, Escaflowne . . .please give my Guymelef back to me." Van asked with frustration. Allen leaned backward in his char and looked at Van seriously.

"And what do you plan to do with the guymelef?"

"I'll return to Fanelia. We were attacked by an unknown enemy, and during the battle I was taken to this place." it was obvious enough that these two men had gotten off on the wrong foot.

"It would be a waste of time." Van looked at Allen in outrage. Sarah also seemed a surprised by the remark.

"Say what?!"

"Fanelia was burned to the ground. A few of my men saw it late last night." both Van and Sarah were shocked to hear he news. *Fanelia's gone . . .*

"No, th-that can't be . . ." Van wasn't ready to accept the fact that his country was destroyed.

"I'm sorry but-" the ground began to shake as a large floating fortressed appeared in the sky and multiple guymelefs fell from it. Sarah and Allen stood from their seats.

"A Zaibach floating fortress . . .?" Allen looked somewhat confused and shocked.

"Those, those are the invisible things that attacked Fanelia!" Sarah exclaimed as the three of them watched the guymelefs land.

Later, all of the residents within the fort's walls gathered in a large hall to 'greet' the Zaibach soldiers. Van and Sarah stood at the very back of the crowd of men. Sarah tried to see what was going on by stepping on tip toe but all she could see were the tops of their heads. She crossed her arms as she had given up. Van, however, pushed his way through the crowd to get a better look. Sarah saw and took the opportunity to get a better look so she fallowed Van. She was stunned at the sight. *Holy shit . . .that silver haired dude is soooo HOT!* she could feel herself blush as she looked over his black leather suit and red armour.

Allen glanced over at Van and didn't look too pleased. "By the way, Sir Allen . . .have you seen a strange Guymelef around here?" the silver hair soldier asked.

"No, I haven't Dilandau. Does this have something to do with the mobilization of the floating fortress?" Sarah looked in awe at the soldier Allen had addressed as Dilandau. *Dilandau . . .it just rolls off your tung in the right way . . .*

"More or less." he replied with a slight smirk.

"I've heard that Fanelia, in the west, was attacked." Allen commented looking at him in all seriousness.

"That poor, small country . . .? They might have been destroyed by the dragons that tend to wander around the valley. It's a proper ending for a poor country like that. Anyway, it's a country of cowards, and their king's disappeared. I don't care what happened to it." Van wasn't the only one who was shocked at his comment. *Ok, screw all my other thoughts of him! Dilandau, what kind of name is that? But still . . .*

Van put his left hand on his sword's sheath, looking ready to draw. "Cowards are the ones who don't show themselves in battle." Van barked at Dilandau. He looked towards the young king and narrowed his eyes. He then walked towards him but pushed him aside and walked up to Sarah. Her breathing quickened the closer he got. She nibbled on her tung as she wondered what to say let alone do.

"You're wearing strange clothes. Where are you from?"

"I'm . . ." Sarah began as he took a step forward and looked at her intrigued. Allen walked up to them with a plan in mind.

"She's my new lover. I found her in the east and her name is Sarah." Allen then bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her soft, red cheeks. *lover? Lover!?!* Sarah backed away from Allen appalled.

"Excuse me? Who said I was your lover? Because I sure as hell aren't!" before Allen or anyone could say another word, Sarah slapped him hard across the face and stormed out of the room. *How dare he! Claim me as his lover!* Her mind was raging. *I still can't believe him. After he acted to gentlemanly like last night. It was probably some stupid act last night any ways.*

Sarah wandered around the fort until she found herself outside. she shut her eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Instantly she felt relaxed. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Zaibach soldiers walking back to their guymelefs. *Oh God they I love their uniforms! Black leather . . .But that Dilandau guy, he makes me sick! How could he say all those horrible things about Fanelia? I should have said something.* Sarah sighed and watch the rest of the soldiers march.

A gloved hand came from behind Sarah and covered her mouth. An arm then quickly wrapped around her body. She let out a muffled scream as she thrashed about. An idea then hit her. as the hand tightened around her mouth she opened it and bit down hard on the hand.

"Ah you stupid bitch!" Sarah gasped. The voice was all too familiar. It belonged to only one person imaginable, Dilandau. His grip on her waist loosened and she took the opportunity to wiggle out of his grip. He grabbed his hand in pain then looked at Sarah looking more than just angry. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Ok what the fuck do you want with me?" Dilandau grinned. "Well? Speak up fucker!"

"If Allen lives up to his reputation then you must be good." Sarah looked at him confused.

"Good?" she repeated, expecting an explanation.

"Well, he did claim you as his lover and everyone on Gaea knows he only sleeps with the best." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Fucking men," Sarah muttered and looked back at Dilandau. "I hardly know Allen and I would never sleep with him. First of all he's not my type, secondly he's older than me and thirdly, I just don't sleep around with guys like some slut!" Dilandau grinned, amused at her little act. "And if you think I'd sleep with you, you're sadly mistaken. Not after what you had said about Fanelia being destroyed you heartless bastard!" Dilandau smirked and looked at her or so Sarah thought. He just stood there doing nothing which made her suspicious. *what the fuck is he doing?* That's when it happened. A white cloth drenched in alcohol was held firmly over her mouth and nose. She had not choice to inhale the toxic fumes. The last thing she was Dilandau laughing and another soldier standing beside him.

  
  


A/N: What did ya think? I'm still unsure if it's gonna be a dilly or Van fic cuz at this point I can almost go both ways. So I really need to know what you guys want or it'll will end up a Van fic.

~e*c~


	3. Chapter 3:Nightmares Do Come True

Chapter 3: Nightmares Do Come True

  
  
  
  


Allen rubbed his right cheek as he walked down the hallway to his room. Sarah's words echoed in his mind. *women from the Mystic Moon are more than strange, they're bizarre.* Then he began to wonder where she had run off to so that he could apologized for his actions.

"Gaddes," Gaddes turned and looked at his commander. "Did you happen to see where Sarah ran off to?"

"Ya she went outside. Man boss, I don't think I've ever seen a woman hit you that hard." Allen laughed sarcastically and headed in the other direction.

  
  


The sound of boots walking along a metal floor woke Sarah from her peaceful slumber. *What? Where am I?* she blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the low light in the room. She was laying on a large bed with red silk sheets.

"This is going to be much more fun now that you're awake." her eyes widened at the sound of that voice, Dilandau. *This must be his room! Oh shit!* Sarah sat up and began to panic. What would he do? Was all she could wonder.

At the end of the bed stood Dilandau. He wore only black leather pants and knee high boots. He wore no shirt so he could show off his well toned and well shaped body. Sarah swallowed hard. She now knew what he wanted to do.

Dilandau slipped off his boots and crawled onto the bed. his grin said it all. *Oh god, is this how I'm going to loose my virginity? Well, I guess I should look on the bright side, at least I'm gonna be raped by a hot guy and not some old pervert.* Sarah crawled backwards until she was against the metallic headboard of the bed. The feeling of the cold metal against her skin sent chills up her spine.

Dilandau crawled towards Sarah in a sexual way. His intentions were more than obvious. Her heart raced and her own fear had her paralysed.. "Don't worry it wont hurt. Well perhaps at first." he grinned at the last part. Her body's curves only made Dilandau want her more.

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Sarah tried to push him away but he grabbed her into a tight embrace. This was all new to Sarah. Never has a man let alone a boyfriend ever kiss her in such a way.

The pleasure it gave Sarah only made her put down all defensives. Dilandau realized this and used it to his advantage. He began by unbuttoning her white blouse with a free hand. His other hand was entwined in her golden blond hair.

Once all the buttons were unbuttoned, carefully Dilandau slid it off her silk arms. His eyes opened slightly to see a strange contraption around her lush breasts. The challenge before him both annoyed and aroused him. He discovered the key to getting it off as his hand slid up her back.

It wasn't long until he had the damned thing removed. Sarah was brought back to her senses slightly as she had realized what he had done. Whit the little strength she possessed, she tried to stop him from going any further. Dilandau simply pushed her weak hands away and continued to undress her.

"No . . ."Sarah whimpered as she tore her lips away from his. Dilandau ignored her and continued to kiss her. "No . . .please stop." she begged.

Dilandau grinned inwardly. Successfully he had unbuckled the royal blue and gold kilt. He tossed it aside carelessly. *No* Sarah thought. *I wont let this happen to me!* Again she tried to push him away but she was still too weak and tired.

A new feeling rushed through her. A feeling of excitement. The way he touched her, caressed her practically naked body. Her body began to respond positively to his every touch and action.

Dilandau grinned inwardly again as she loosely wrapped her arms around his strong, bare back. The warmness of her hands sent a shiver up his spine. This only excited Dilandau further more. He knew she couldn't refuse, no woman could.

Sarah slouched back against the metallic headboard. This only made it easier for Dilandau to remove her black shorts and underwear. She was now completely naked but didn't care to acknowledge it.

Dilandau carefully removed the last of his clothing so that he too was naked. He then did what would forever stay with Sarah in her mind. He slid his swollen, erect member into Sarah's small opening. *Holy shit, she's really not Allen's mistress. She's still a bloody virgin! Well, not for long.* She winced and let out a small cry of pain. Dilandau thrusted into her again she cried out again but a bit louder than before. Tears filled her eyes as he thrusted again and again.

A tingling sensation then ran through her body. What was that wonderful feeling? She did not care anymore. With each thrust, the feeling grew stronger, sending Sarah into a blissful state. She let out moans and cries of joy rather than pain as Dilandau continued to thrust into her. Dilandau, too, felt the same way. The more he pushed himself inside, the more blissful he felt. Together they reached a climax.

Hesitantly he withdrew from her no longer tight sheath. They laid beside each other panting. The tingling feeling was still strong and surging through Sarah's body. It was the most wonderful feeling she had experienced.

  
  


Sarah awoke the next morning to a shoot pain in her lower back and thighs. She squeezed her eyes shut a the pain. *oh god . . .why does it hurt so much?* weakly she opened her eyes and flashbacks of the pervious night hit her. Quickly she sat upright and clasped a hand over her mouth. tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered what he had done to her. "This has to be a dream . . .it just has to be . . ." her voice was weak and felt strained.

Sarah layed back on the pillows and let it all out. *if only . . .if only I had of been stronger. Everyone's right, I'm nothing but a Chihuahua. I'm all talk but I never do anything.* she let out a sigh and wiped away her tears. *well, I'll change that. No longer will I sit back and do nothing. I wont let him have his way with me again.*

  
  


A small group of teen aged girls all sat at a picnic table outside of their school. "So Christal, have you heard anything about Sarah yet?" the short brunet of the group asked, breaking the silence. Christal shook her head no.

"Maybe she was abducted by aliens." everyone turned and looked at their friend.

"Jodi, that's not something you should joke about." The teen with her hair tied back in a messy bun replied bitterly.

"What Megan!? Her mom said that a pillar of light took her away-"

"But there wasn't a UFO you idiot!" Megan yelled back. Christal ignored her friends and stared up at the sky and sighed. *Sarah, where the fuck are you?*

  
  


A/N: I know it was shorter than the last chapter but I kinda got stuck cuz I was actually hoping you people would want a Van fic and I had the rape scene all planned out to make her hate Dilandau more but I came up with a better plan. Any ways, I know my lemon sucked but if you were to compare it to my first lemon, it would be sweet! Lol! To see my first lemon just check out my fic For the Love of a Dragon and I think the chapter is called Burning Passions. I am soooo ashamed of that lemon! I think I might actually take it down and rewrite it cuz it's so horrible!


	4. Chapter 4:Discoveries

Chapter 4: Discoveries

  
  
  
  


Dilandau sat proudly in his chair while his Dragon slayers practised in the training gym. Dilandau, however, was not alone. Folken stood in the shadows while they awaited any news from the capital of the Zaibach empire.

Dilandau absentmindedly scrapped the side of the wine bottle with his jewelled dagger. The screeching noise it made Folken shudder slightly. He had to stop it. The nosie was becoming unbearable for him now.

"Dilandau, why did you capture that girl?" Dilandau stopped and put the dagger into the leather sheath which laid in the table beside the bottle. A grin came to his face.

"Well, one of my Dragon slayers reported that she was from Fanelia and saw them burn the pathetic country. I captured her to keep her from spreading word that we were the ones who destroyed Fanelia." Folken knew and sensed there was another reason that he was hiding. Although what Dilandau had said made sense. If she had seen everything in Fanelia, she could very well destroy their plans.

"Why else did you capture her?" Dilandau grinned slyly at the question. The look had said it all. Folken did not wait for an answer and just left, leaving Dilandau alone. he walked down through the hallways at a quick pace. Something about that girl made him feel the need to report it to the emperor, Dornkirk.

He punched in a code on the number pad beside a set of steel doors. Once the numbers had been pressed, a green light glowed from it and the doors slid open. Folken walked up to the large screen and waited as it lit up. An old man's face appeared on the screen. Folken bowed his head in respect to the old man.

  
  


Allen, Van and Merle sat in a secluded room at a round table. A knock came from the door and Allen yelled for them to come in. "Gaddes, has anyone found her yet?" Gaddes shook his head no.

"Sorry boss but one of the men claims to have seen her talking with General Dilandau of Zaibach." Allen narrowed his eyes. *What could they want with her?* he wondered

"Um boss," Allen turned his gaze back to his comrade. "There have been some reports of Zaibach guymelefs in the distance."

"They're planning an attack on the fort." Van said while he repositioned himself in his seat.

"Gaddes, have everyone prepare for battle. Knowing Dilandau, he's probably the one behind this."

  
  


Time passed like seconds for Sarah and soon it was once again night and still no sign of Dilandau. She had made an attempt to escape earlier but the door had been locked. She feared to fall asleep but her body wouldn't let her stay awake. She sat on the bed trying to fight off the drowsiness. "I . . . I won't . . .fall . . ." she let out a yawn. "Asleep . . ." she yawned again and decided it wouldn't hurt to lay down for a minute. When she laid down on the bed she decided to just rest her eyes for a second but that second turned into a minute then into a blissful sleep.

  
  


A/N: Ya, I know it's a bit on the short side but I'm not in a good mood. I have an Internet stalker which is most likely my friend Jodi but I'm not sure and I add like 2 new chapters for one of my fics and no one reviewed! I was expecting at least 1 but I got none. Even with this fic I got none! Even after I wrote that specail lemon. I know it was early for a lemon but I just began to write it and I was so proud of it too. It's the best one I've ever written. You consider me selfish but I seriously depend on reviews. If I get none then I feel that it's a waste to write at all.


	5. Chapter 5:Failure

A/N: I'm re-posting this chapter because I forgot to add something to Vari's speech which is important to know.

  
  


Chapter 5: Failure

  
  


Sarah awoke the next morning feeling better than the other day. Once she had come to her senses, she noticed something just didn't feel right. There was an arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked over her shoulder. *I have to get out of here now!* 

Carefully, Sarah tried to move away from Dilandau. She moved slowly to avoid waking him up. Everything was going well until his grip tightened. Sarah laid there perfectly still. *Oh god please don't be awake, please!* His grip loosened and Sarah moved slower but his grip then tightened again.

"And just where do you think you're going?" It was like a nightmare coming true. Dilandau sat up right so he was towering over her. She smiled sheepishly trying to think of an excuse.

"I just wanted to go for a walk to stretch my legs." Dilandau cocked an eyebrow.

"Bull shit. I know what you were planning. You're trying to escape." Sarah looked away from him but it was hard to. She found her eyes drawn to his naked chest. "Well you can't escape me, no one can." he smiled slyly and proudly. A feeling of hopelessness was washing over Sarah but she remembered her vow, she wouldn't let him win.

Sarah up to come face to face with Dilandau. *damn, why dies he have to look so goddamn hot?* Anger was flaring in her soul. She wouldn't forgive him and would make him pay for stealing her innocents. "What the fuck do you want with me?"

Dilandau grinned cunningly at her. "What do I want? You." Sarah was confused.

"Me? Why do you want me?" the same smile crept back to his face.

"You're so different, so foreign, so unusual. You're not like other women. You insist on taunting men by wearing that tiny skirt." her eyes widened in shock. *he thinks my skirt is tiny? It goes to my knees. Tiny is just covering my ass.*

"I'm sure there's plenty of other strange and unusual women out there." her voice grew shaky as Dilandau moved closer to her. he leaned his head towards her's and pressed his lips gently against her own. Sarah moved her head back and got out of the bed. "No!" she yelled at him. 

Dilandau frowned and got out of the bed. "No? No what? You don't want to have fun? Be pleasured?" his voice became captivating and seductive. Sarah backed away from him until she bumped into the desk as he moved towards her. "You want it Sarah. You want me. Just admit it." she shook her head no while she shut her eyes. 

Sarah just wanted this to be over. She just wished it was all a dream. But he was right. She did want him. Every time he smiled at her only made her want to kiss his lips. The redness of his eyes ignited a flaming passion inside her. When she opened her eyes, she saw him standing before her. 

A tear escaped her eye as she looked at him. He moved closer and wiped away that tear with his thumb. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Sarah wanted to run but she felt so warm and comfortable in his arms. Everything just felt right.

Sarah's body suddenly stiffened. Everything around her faded away to darkness. Panic rose in her as she tried to figure out what was happening. She shut her eyes and felt a hot wind hit her. the smell of fire filled her nose. Her sapphire blue eyes opened to see a city in flames. It was Fanelia. Then she found herself walking around outside Allen's fort. She stopped and watched it burst into flames. A look of horror crossed her face.

"Sarah . . ." a soft and angelic voice sounded from behind her. she turned around quickly to see a woman wearing a long blue gown. She had long black hair and warm brown eyes which struck her in a strange way. They were just like Van's eyes.

"Who, who are you?" the woman smiled softly but the smile faded away.

"I am Vari Fanel, former queen of Fanelia."

"What do you want with me?"

"You have failed your mission Sarah." she looked at Vari confused.

"Mission? I wasn't aware that I was on a mission to begin with. And how did I fail?" Sarah was feeling annoyed with this woman.

"You fell into the arms of the enemy. Your power can no longer save Gaea."

"What? I was supposed to save Gaea? From what?"

"From it following the same fate as Atlantis. And now because you had failed we must bring a new seeress to Gaea to succeed where you have failed. We have already erased any memories of you in the others. To them, you never even came to Gaea." if there was one thing Sarah hated, it was to be considered a failure.

"Okay I'm sorry I failed you but perhaps if I had of known maybe I wouldn't have failed!" Sarah immediately felt regretful for yelling but she hated to be called a failure. "So since I failed, does this mean I can go back home? Go back to earth?" Vari looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Sarah but we don't have that power."

"What!? You have the power to bring here but not back?"

"I understand that you are angry but we are certain that once this war is over you will be able to return to your home." Vari then began to disappear into a white light. Everything around Sarah went dark again.

  
  


A/N: So, what did you guys think? It's longer than the last chapter because I've gotten into a better mood. Please review so I know what you think and so I know that people are actually reading it.


	6. Chapter 6:Meetings

Chapter 6: Meeting

  
  


Sarah awoke in 'his' bed again. *When will this nightmare end?* She wondered as she weakly sat up right. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She glanced quickly around the room and he was no where to be found. *Finally! Some privacy!* His words echoed through her head when she remembered their conversation.

'"You want it Sarah. You want me. Just admit it."' *perhaps he was somewhat right but how can I want someone I barely know? I feel so confused.* The way he touched and caressed her skin made her feel awkward. She liked it but there was the feeling of uncertainly lurking in her heart.

Sarah spent the rest of the morning laying in the bed, deep in thought. *What should I do?* her fingers found their way to her neck and held onto the pink pendent. *Christal, what would you do? Actually, I think I know what she would do. Dilandau would be dead by now if she were in my position.* A smile crept to her cheeks.

As Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, she heard an explosion of some sort. *what was that?* She wondered as she jumped to her feet. Hesitantly she walked over to the door, hoping that it was unlocked. To her surprise it was. *strange, yesterday he kept me locked in here like a caged animal.* She took the opportunity to flee the room.

As she walked alone down the hallway, in the distance she could hear yells and even screams. Her eyes widened in panic. The sounds of soldiers running came closer as the yells grew stronger. "Fuck!" she breathed. *I've gotta get out of here!* she broke into a fast paced run away from the voices.

She looked back to see if there was anyone following her. Just as she looked forward she ran into a girl. "I'm so sorry!" Sarah apologised as she helped the sandy blond up. The clothing struck Sarah in an unusual way, they looked familiar in a way. "Hey, where are you from?" 

"Um, Tokyo Japan, why?" she asked as she examined Sarah's clothing.

"You're from Earth!?!" The girl nodded confused. *she must be the new seeress Vari had said in that vision.* 

"Um, it was nice meeting you but I've really got to go." with that said, she sped off down the hallway. *now, where am I going to go?* Sarah continued in the direction she was heading in but she didn't run. She stopped once she had come to a catwalk. Below her was some of the men at Allen's fort. They were fighting against all the soldiers dressed in grey. She just stood there and watched in horror as one by one the grey armoured soldiers fell.

"Gaddes! Lets pull out!" Sarah looked towards the voice and saw Allen running towards his comrades. Gaddes finished off fight the soldier and yelled to his other men to fall back. Once they had board their air ship, out of the shadows stumbled Dilandau. He clutched his cheek in pain as he fell to his knees. Sarah gasped as she looked at him.

Sarah turned around quickly to leave but walked right into a tall man wearing a long black cloak. He looked at her with interest. *she must be the girl Dilandau captured* he inquired. "Um I'm sorry." she apologised quickly and walked around him. *hm, I wonder if what Emperor Dornkirk had said was true that she is a seeress from the Mystic Moon.*

  
  


Hitomi stood in the bridge of the airship crusade and looked off into the horizon deep in thought. *I wonder who that girl was. How did she know about Earth? Is she from there as well? She must be. Her clothes look nothing like those here.* her gaze drifted over to Allen and she felt nothing but guilt. *I wonder if he's mad at me for the reading I did. He looks angry.* But her thoughts still centred around the girl she had met on the Vione.

  
  


Sarah wondered the hallways not thinking of where she was going. She stopped dead in her tracks though when she heard some whistling coming from the room she had just passed. She walked back to see if filled with the Dragon Slayers. They shouted cat calls and whistled at her. Sarah just sighed and left. *men, they're all the same.*

"Hey ya cutie." one of them had followed her. Sarah just ignored it and continued on her way. He walked in front of her and leaned against the wall. Sarah looked at him more than annoyed.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked with a sigh even though it was obvious what he wanted.

"Why I was thinking perhaps you could join me for dinner and then a little time alone with me afterwards." he grinned slyly at her.

"Miguel!" their attention was brought to the blond haired soldier who was running towards them. 

"Uh Gatti, can't you see I'm a little busy."

"Hands off Miguel." Sarah looked at the two soldiers confused. *Don't tell me they're going to fight over me.*

"Excuse me? Why should I? So you can have her to yourself?"

"No, she's Lord Dilandau's mistress-"

"Mistress!?! I am no one's mistress!" Sarah yelled as she stormed away from the two. Miguel smirked as she walked away.

"I see someone likes to play hard to get." he had said loud enough for her to hear. Sarah just held up her middle finger as she continued to walk away.

"Miguel, she's not playing hard to get and you know Lord Dilandau would have your neck if you went after his woman." sadly, Miguel nodded. It was one risk he wasn't willing to take.

  
  


A/N: Okay so what did ya think of chapter 6? It's strange, I was going to make this a "happy" fic but it's turned out to be very depressing. Well, please review and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer ok.


	7. Chapter 7:What to Do?

Chapter 7: What to Do?

  
  


*What should I do?* Sarah asked herself mentally as she held onto her pendent. She sighed and leaned onto the railing of the catwalk. In the distance the sun was getting ready to set, turning the sky an orange and pink colour. "I just want to go home . . ."she mumbled as she fear the urge to burst into tears.

"Where is exactly that you are from?" Sarah stood up straight and turned towards the voice. It was the man she had run into earlier.

"Um . . ." she was hesitant on answering. Not only had Van and the others considered them enemies but so had Vari. *Can I trust him?*

"Are you really from the Mystic Moon?" her eyes widened in both fear and shock. How did he know?

"Uh . . .ya. I'm from Canada which is on what you call the Mystic Moon. Why do you ask?" the man walked out of the shadows and closer to her.

"My name is Folken Strategos."

"I'm Sarah Heddle." they shook hands. *He doesn't seem all that bad.*

"Please, tell me of your abilities." Sarah held back a laugh *If he only knew*

"Well, to be honest, I don't have them anymore."

"What do you mean?" she sighed and leaned against the railing with her back facing the sun set. 

"Well I had them but because I've fallen in the arms of he enemy she took them away." Folken looked at her confused.

"Who took them away?"

"She called herself Vari. She said I had failed in my mission to save Gaea. Because of Dilandau I've failed." Sarah looked at him and noticed the shocked expression on his face. "Is something wrong?" he shook his head no and walked away.

His own mother had said it to that girl. Zaibach was the enemy. But how could that be? What they are working towards was for the better of mankind on all of Gaea. Were Dornkirk's theories wrong? No, they couldn't be but their actions to obtaining their goal was very questioning now to Folken.

When Folken had left, Sarah turned and stared into the horizon. "What should I do?" she had asked herself once again. *I have Dilandau wanting me but do I want him? He fucking well raped me but is it considered rape if you liked it or gave in?* her gaze lifted to the star lit sky to focus on the blue moon. A single tear fell from each eye. She felt so alone and scared.

  
  


Dilandau stood at the end of the catwalk watching her. the setting sun gave her an angelic glow. Even he was confused with his emotions. His conscience told him that what he had done was wrong but his ego and pride told him other wise. *what should I do?* it seemed to be a question he would never ask.'Follow your heart . . .' a silent voice echoed in the back of his mind. 

*my heart? And just how do I do that?*

'Forget about your pride and ego. Go after what you truly desire. Let your heart make your decisions.' Dilandau thought about it and looked unsure. He looked toward Sarah again but with his heart. There he saw a lonely girl who longed to be comforted. He went to step forward but stopped.

*Why should I? Why would I? I'm Dilandau Albatou, leader of the elite Dragon Slayers. I won't let some petty woman get the best of me.* He stuck up his nose and went to turn around but the voice came back.

'Like I said before Dilandau, forget about your stupid pride. Just for once follow your heart.' he looked back at Sarah and did as the voice instructed. He followed his heart. The closer he got to her, the more nervous he felt.

*why do I feel like this? I fear nothing. Nothing at all . . .* But he did have fears of his own. He feared to love. He knew that it would be the end of him.

  
  


Sarah turned her head to the right as she heard footsteps. She looked back at the horizon once again, trying to forget about him. *maybe if I ignore him, he'll just go away.* However, that's not what happened. He placed his hand on her shoulder but gently. She looked at his hand then his face. Something was different about him.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to hide her sadness from him. He brought her into a loose embrace.

"I . . .I don't know . . ." he had changed somehow. He wasn't being the conceited bastard from before. His embrace was not a forced one and just felt so different to her.

  
  


A/N: *sniff* that was so sweet. Well, in my opinion. I just thought now would be the perfect time to bring out the softness in Dilly. I hope you guys liked it. I was kinda impressed myself.

Oh, Satan's Lunch Box, I think the reason you might be confused is because I had changed something in chapter 5 when Vari was talking to Sarah. I hope it clears things up for you. If not, e-mail me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	8. Chapter 8:Revelations

Chapter 8: Revelations

  
  


*Why . . .why am I acting like this? What is this feeling I get from her?* Dilandau locked gazes with Sarah. Her sapphire blue eyes pierced through his soul. The strange feeling lurking deep within himself grew stronger the longer they looked into each other's eyes. It was as if someone had taken over Dilandau. He couldn't be cruel or harsh to her. his heart wouldn't let him.

Sarah shut her eyes and did something she never thought she would do. Her arms snaked around Dilandau's back and she pressed her lips firmly against him. Dilandau was taken back by her sudden aggressiveness. His eyes had done it again to her. They ignited the hidden passion inside of her.

  
  


Gatti and Miguel walked through the maze of hallways heading to their quarters. Gatti, though, stopped dead in his tracks when they came to the catwalk. When Miguel realized his comrade had stopped, he too did and turned to ask why.

"Gatti?"

"I think we should go the other way." Miguel looked at him as if his friend had gone mad.

"Why? This is the short cut?" Gatti simply pointed passed Miguel for his reason. Miguel turned around and looked. "Whoa, look at Lord Dilandau go!" Gatti rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go." Miguel nodded and followed.

  
  


Sarah woke up in the arms of Dilandau. Her head rested on his naked and well defined chest. Unlike the last time she awoke with his arm around, she didn't feel scared at all. Her dream took away all her fears. 

She had dreamt that she was walking in a garden. She had, had that dream before many times. A soft hand touched her shoulder, like usual. She turned around to see a beautiful angelic woman, one of her three spirit guides. Sarah rose from her feet and walked with the woman. Her face was pale. She had piecing blue eyes and long gold white hair. She wore a simple long whit gown that rested on her shoulders softly. Around her was a faint blue aura.

"What should I do Nora?" Sarah asked the woman. Both came to a stop in front of fountain. Nora ran her hand over the water and looked deep into Sarah's eyes. She knew what to do. It wasn't the first time Nora had done this before. 

"Remember Sarah, this is the fountain of truths. Look and you shall see." Sarah stepped forward and looked into the water.

"Follow . . .my heart. . .?" she looked up at Nora confused. "What does that mean?"

"You must do what your heart says. Love will concur all obstacles."

"But who do I love? I'm too young to know what love is Nora." she smiled at Sarah and shook her head no.

"You are never too young to know what love is. You have met your soul mate already. You may not want to accept him but he is your soul mate and deep inside her truly loves you." Sarah's eyes widened.

"You can't be talking about Dilandau. Please tell me you're not." Nora looked at her sadly.

"I can never lie. He is your soul mate Sarah. He may be afraid to show his love because of his reputation but just remember, he does truly love you . . ." everything began to fade away and the dream had ended.

*Nora, I'm trusting you on this one. You're always right so I shouldn't block him out any more.* she breathed in his intoxicating sent and smiled. *We must be soul mates. It would only explain this feeling I get between us.* Sarah nuzzled closer to him for warmth.

  
  


Folken sat alone in his study thinking of what Sarah had said. He looked up from his desk and watched the morning sun rise. He had never felt so baffled about anything in his life before. He knew Dornkirk's theories weren't wrong his methods however were. Could he really help anyone who put little value on human life?

Folken however felt he had no choice but to help his Emperor. After all, his science and technology saved him when he should have died. He owed his life to Dornkirk and promised to himself that he would pay back Dornkirk for saving his life. *Tomorrow's another day. I'll think more about this then and after my meetings with King Aston.*

  
  


A/N: *sigh* I know it was short but I've been sooo busy lately that it's not funny! I was "supposed" to go to Canada's Wonderland on Thursday but due to weather it got cancelled. I've also been busy cleaning. Mom's going through her neat freak week = ( Then on Saturday I was baking snacks for when we do go to Canada's Wonderland(which is on Monday! YAY!) Then On Sunday I'm going to a BBQ, baking cookies(I love to bake!) and having my friend sleep over. 

Plus this week coming up will be busy too! Monday, I'm not saying again; Tuesday-Thursday, relatives are coming for a visit; Friday is my day of rest; and either Saturday or Sunday I'll be back in Toronto for the Canadian National Anime Expo. I really want to go cuz Kirby Morrow will be there!!!! HE is just soooooo HOT! I think he did a great job with Van's English voice. Well, this note is getting long so I'll shut up right now.


	9. Chapter 9:Getting Drunk

Chapter 9: Getting Drunk

  
  


Sarah slept peacefully in the large bed alone. However, her peaceful slumber came to a halt when she heard Dilandau yell at her "Get up!". He pulled back at the blankets and she slowly sat up. Just as she turned to face him he threw at her a pair of black leather pants and a blue, short sleeved tunic. "You can change in the washroom over there." he pointed to the metal door to the right of the bed.

Sarah said nothing and changed. *Well, it sure as hell beats wearing that skirt around all the time.* when she finished dressing she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how messy her hair was. From the corner of her eye she spotted a hair brush by the sink. She didn't care that it was his, she just need to brush her hair.

When she emerged from the washroom he tossed her a pair of knee high boots which had blue armoured padding on the front. She slipped them on with ease and tightened the buckles on the back of both boots. She stood there waiting for him to throw something else at her but he didn't. Dilandau stood by the doorway waiting and gestured for her to follow.

As they walked down the hallway together, Sarah began to wonder if he had, had the same dream or a similar dream as her the pervious night. That, however wasn't the only thing on her mind. She also wondered where he was taking her and why? Why had he made her change? *I thought her 'loved' my short skirt.* She wanted to know so badly where they were going but she couldn't find the courage to ask him.

After fighting with consciences she finally got the courage to ask her question. "Um, where are we going?" her voice was quiet and soft. Dilandau barely heard her but he looked over at her and answered.

"We're going into Palas for the day with the other slayers." Sarah just smiled and nodded. After walking for what seemed like forever, they came to a stop when they reached the guymelef docking bay. There were rows and rows of identical blue guymelefs and one red one which Sarah could only guess belonged to Dilandau.

The fifteen Dragon Slayers sat and stood in a large group by the guymelefs. One slayer with short blond hair had caught eye of their general and when he did he stood up right and the others followed his lead. All fifteen of them hoped and prayed their leader wouldn't be angry for seeing them lazing about.

Dilandau walked by them and inspected them as well. He was tempted to hit them all for their behaviour but one look at Sarah stopped him. It felt like she had a leash around him and yet she had done nothing but stand there in fear.

When they arrived in the city, most of the Dragon Slayers went to a local tavern to get themselves drunk off their asses. Dilandau and Sarah went to the tavern as well. The experience was a strange one for Sarah. She had never seen so many different kinds and species of people in one place. There were wolf men, fish people and the list went on.

The group of Dragon Slayers with their commander Dilandau and his "mistress" Sarah sat at a few round wooden tables near the back of the tavern by the stage. On stage were what looked to be cat woman dancing seductively for the men there. Sarah sat closely beside Dilandau bored out of her mind. Seeing the Dragon Slayers getting drunk only amused her for a while but that was it. *They remind me of my brother and his friends when they get drunk* she smiled slightly. 

She missed her home. *I wonder . . . how are they. Do they even miss me? Stephan's probably happy not to have me around the house anymore. Mom's most likely gone through a huge depression cycle and my poor dad having to comfort her. Why does she have to be so damn emotional? I miss Tiger sleeping on the edge of my bed.* She let out a sigh and let her gaze drift to the table.

  
  


"It's been a fucking week and still no sign of her. Where the hell is she?" Megan fumed.

"Like I said before, she was probably abducted by aliens." the group of girls looked at their friend Jodi not surprised. "I know her mom didn't see a UFO but maybe it was invisible." the girls just rolled their eyes and ignored their friend.

"I had a dream about her or more like dreams about her." they all turned their attention to Christal who sat against the wall in the booth at a fast food restaurant. 

"What are they like?" Heather asked as she leaned forward on the table.

"Well, they're always different but she's in all of them. recently there has been another guy with her who she seems to almost hate. The first dream he was in, he had kidnapped her." she went silent for a moment as she tried to think of what his name was. "I think, I'm pretty sure, his name was Dilandau or something like that. He's weird looking too but not in a bad way.

"He was pale, had silver hair and red eyes. He reminds me of an albino now that I think of it and a hot one too. He wore some sort of black and red armour." she finished and took a sip of her drink.

"So, how long have you been having these dreams?" Chelsea asked just before she bit into her burger.

"Well, ever since she disappeared that night about a week ago. It's weird though. It's like each dream leads into the next like a story almost." Megan perked up as an idea crossed her mind.

"Hey, maybe you're dreaming about what she's going through!" the thought seemed a little strange and unlikely but it somewhat made sense.

Sarah snapped out of her train of thoughts as someone placed a drink in front of her. She looked to see who it was and not surprisingly it was Dilandau. He put an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer. "Have a drink, enjoy yourself." he whispered into her ear. He wanted her to enjoy herself? The statement had her a little confused. Why was he being so nice to her?

She looked at the drink and picked it up. *what the hell. I might as well make the best of it.* Cautiously she took a small sip. It was her first alcoholic beverage so she wasn't sure what to expect. She put it down and debated whether to finished it or not. It was strong but had a sweet taste to it. When she was half way done it she could feel the buzz. She didn't feel uptight or nervous anymore.

Sarah's change in behaviour made Dilandau grinned and he ordered her another round. So far his plan was working. By her fourth drink, she was up on stage dancing with the two other cat woman and three of the Dragon Slayers, Miguel, Dallet and Gatti to be exact. Dilandau just sat back, laughed and would give the three slayers a cold glare whenever they got close to "his" Sarah.

They left the tavern late that night. Most of the slayers had sobered up but there were the few who could barely walk straight. Sarah was the most wasted of the group. Dilandau had to almost literally drag her out of the tavern. "Aw come on . . .why do we have to leave now?" she asked in a child like nature. Dilandau rolled his eyes.

"Because you're drunk and can barely stand." she laughed at him.

"I'm not drunk! I'm just a little tipsy that's all . . ." she went to walk towards him. As she did, she tripped and fell. Dilandau bent down and helped her up.

"See, you can't even walk." He was beginning to think he had gotten her a little too drunk.

"I can too walk . . ." she paused and blushed. "I'm just naturally clumsy . . ." she walked towards him again and didn't fall this time. However, she may not have fallen down but she fell into his arms and passed out. Dilandau looked at her somewhat annoyed. He picked her up and carried her back to the Vione.

When they had arrived back, Sarah woke up but quickly fell back asleep as he carried her down the hallway. When they reached his room, he laid her gently on the bed and began to remove her boots but that was all he took off of her.

Dilandau walked over to the metal chair and slipped off his armoured jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. Next he took off his boots and laid down in the bed beside her. He wrapped his arm loosely around her and inhaled her sent. It aroused and intoxicated him.

Just as he had fallen asleep, a knock sounded from the door. Lazily he got out of bed. he looked at the foot soldier displeased. "There better be a fucking good excuse for his." he growled.

"Yes Lord Dilandau. The Dragon has been spotted."Dilandau grinned slyly and dismissed the soldier. *Well it's about fucking time.*

  
  


A/N: YAY! Another chapter done! I kinda got the idea for this chapter after watching the esca movie. (Don't ask where I got the idea it just sorta popped into my head when Van and Hitomi were in Dryden's pub.) Yep, I finally bought it and I'm so happy! I got the limited edition box set! I had to pay $91 + tax for it though. I tried to make the chapter longer because I'm in such a good mood so I hoped you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10:Change

Chapter 10: Change

  
  


When Sarah ha awoken from her slumber, she found herself alone in the room. *I wonder where Dilandau is.* she slipped out of the bed and noticed his uniform wasn't anywhere in sight. She felt it to be a relief that he was gone but what Nora had said to her about them being soul mates made her actually miss him.

As she walked to the washroom, her head began to throb and she felt a bit dizzy. *God, I'm never going to drink like that again.* The events of the previous night were a bit of a blur but she still remembered being more wasted than the Dragon Slayers.

Once she made it to the washroom she ran a hot bath to relax in. she shut the washroom door and undressed herself. Slowly she slipped into the tub and relaxed. The hot water soothed all her aches and pains.

After relaxing in the tub for half an hour, Sarah felt it was time to get out. As she stood up, she grabbed the neatly folded towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked out of he washroom and found a new set of clothes fold on the bed. At first she thought they were Dilandau's but they would have been too small for him so she figured they were for her and out them on.

They were much like what she wore the other day but instead on a blue tunic, it was a red one and as were the boots he had left her. Instantly she felt something strange. *Why would he give me new boots that are the same as his?* The question puzzled her. What was he up to?

  
  


In the heart of the Zaibach empire, the elite group of sorcerers gathered to speak with their Emperor. All kneeled or bowed their heads to the old man who sat in the large life support machine. "My Lord Dornkirk, we have received word that our ultimate warrior is falling ill." the old man frowned at his sorcerers.

"Ill?" he questioned.

"Yes my Lord. He is gaining emotion which will cloud his judgement and make him weak." another sorcerer answered.

"What is the cause of this ailment?"

"We have reason to believe it is the girl he had taken prisoner from the Asturian outpost." the emperor thought long and hard of a decision that would not lead to disaster for their plan. If they were to take him from the Vione then they would have to hold off their invasion of the Duchy of Freid. *Too many set backs would take place if we were to bring him back for more fate alteration.* However, it seemed they had no choice.

"Bring the boy here for further fate alteration."

  
  


After Sarah had dressed herself she decided to venture out of the room and look for something to entertain herself. After wandering for not too long, she came across a gym. Curious, she went in and looked around. 

While she took a closer look at some of the training equipment, from the corner of her eye she saw a white flash. She turned around quickly to see what it was. However she saw nothing. *Strange . . .* she turned her attention back to the equipment again only to stop half way when she felt something hit her foot softly. She looked down to the ground and saw a white and black soccer ball. *How did this get here?* she wondered as she bent down to pick it up.

An idea came to mind as she held the ball in her hands. *Well, I haven't practised in over a week and no one's around so . . .* she dropped the ball and began to just play with the ball using her feet. She bounced it upwards and caught it with her left foot. The ball bounced off of it and she caught it with her other foot.

  
  


Miguel and Gatti walked together towards the training gym. When they came to the door way they saw two of their fellow Dragon Slayers just standing there. "Chesta, what are you doing?" Miguel asked. The blond haired slayer just pointed to the interior of the room. Confused, Miguel and Gatti looked inside to see their Lord Dilandau's mistress doing something with a shiny black and white ball.

The crowd of Dragon Slayers grew as more and more arrived to do their training. "So Chesta, how long has she been doing this?" a slayer with shoulder length chestnut brown hair asked as he arrived on the scene.

"Probably an hour at least now, Dallet." he replied not being able to remove his eyes from the sight.

"An hour!?" none of them imagined that a woman of her smaller size could go that long doing whatever it was she was doing.

  
  


As Sarah bounced the ball on the crown of her forehead, she accidentally bounced it off in the wrong spot and sent it rolling towards the doorway. When she turned around she saw a rather large crowd of the Dragon Slayers standing there. Her face went red instantly as they began to applaud her.

They slayers moved from the door way and went into the gym. Of course they had a few questions to ask her and Violle got to be the first to ask. "How did you do all of that?" Sarah blushed and avoided any eye contact.

"Well I learned it from years of practising and playing soccer."

"Soccer? What's that?" Dallet asked.

"It's a sport we play-"

"Are you really from the Mystic Moon?" Sarah was taken back by the question. The slayer who had asked was rather tall and had curly blond hair.

"Guimel, come on, we know she's from the east like the Allen Schezar had said." Dallet said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. Guimel shook his head.

"That's not what I heard Lord Folken say when he spoke with Emperor Dornkirk. Actually it was the Emperor who said she was from there." the slayers all turned their attention back to Sarah who was looking uneasy. "So, is it true?"

"Um, what difference would it make if I was?" she asked them shyly and hoping to dodge the question.

"Not much, so are you really from there?" Miguel said. *I might as well tell them. The odds are kind of against me.*

"Uh yea but we don't call it the Mystic Moon, we call it Earth."

  
  


Dilandau sat in the meeting room with Folken and a few other authorities bored out of his mind. They kept of bickering about what to do. The majority of them were considering on betraying their country, Zaibach. Dilandau didn't care who's side he was on, just as long as he could fight in a guymelef. By the end of the meeting they had settled on an agreement. They were going to abandon the empire and allie themselves with the Duchy of Freid and Asturia.

  
  


A/N: Yay! Another chappie done! I seriously didn't know where I would go with this fic when trying to write the last chapter so that's why it may have been a little boring. Don't worry, I promise a lot of action will happen in wither the next chapter or the chapter after that. 


	11. Chapter 11:Let’s Play

A/N: Thank you FAn for being the only one to review since I posted chapter 9.

  
  


Chapter 11: Let's Play

  
  


Dilandau walked down the hallway mumbling to himself about how much of a waste of time the meeting was. Because of the meeting, he had lost a good two hours of training himself and his Dragon Slayers. He knew very well that his slayers weren't training, hell he wouldn't train either if he were them. 

Dilandau came to a complete stop as he stood in the doorway. The scene was one that confused him. All the training equipment was pushed aside and among the equipment were the Dragon Slayers' armour jackets and swords. He looked to his slayers to see them split up into what looked like two teams.

The Dragon Slayers were playing some sort of game with 'her.' *What's she doing here?* Dilandau wondered as he watched the slayers kick around a shiny white and black ball. The game they played intrigued him. He had never seen one like it.

  
  


Sarah dribbled the soccer ball down the floor of the gym to the "net" where Guimel stood petrified. Miguel ran up to her and tried to steal the ball away from her. it was a rather bad move he made. Sarah body checked Miguel, sending him flying to the ground and kicked the ball with all her might.

Guimel dove to stop the ball but was too late. Miguel stood up and rubbed his right arm. "Damn, she gets fucking competitive." he mumbled as he walked over to Guimel and helped him up.

"I'm sorry Miguel." she apologized while blushing. "I sorta get a rush when I play and I get a little tough." Miguel continued to rub his arm and stretch it out.

"Well you should have warned me." Sarah looked downward at the ground feeling a little embarrassed.

Gatti walked up to the group with a grin on his face. "Well, Miguel, I do believe that makes the score seven nothing." Miguel glared at him.

"You only won because you had her on your team." he barked as he pointed at Sarah. A few of the Dragon Slayers began to snicker at Miguel who was just a 'little' mad. Yes, Miguel was a sore loser and a bad one at it. "Any ways it's a stupid game."

  
  


Dilandau grinned at the sight of seeing Sarah knock one of his Dragon Slayers to the floor with such force. *She wouldn't make a bad Dragon Slayer . . .* he thought but that thought changed quickly. It was forbidden to have women in the military or any army.

  
  


As Dallet looked at the clock on the wall, his eyes widened in fear. He ran up to the group in a hurry. "You guys, we have to get this equipment back to normal before Lord Dilandau comes back from his meeting!" Just as they were about to do anything Chesta looked at them with disappointment.

"I think we're a little too late." he replied sadly. The other slayers looked in the direction of the doorway to see their commander standing there with an unreadable face. They all went and stood in a line bowed their heads in shame. Sarah stood off to the side confused.

Dilandau walked up to his slayers feeling satisfied. They were well trained and knew what they had done was wrong. He was tempted to punish them all but from what he had seen, the game looked fun and of course a good work out.

The Dragon Slayers all waited to be hit by their commander but the hit never came. Instead, they heard the unthinkable come from him. "Get back into those teams." their heads all shot up and they looked at Dilandau bewildered. Annoyed that they did nothing he shouted it at them again. Quickly the scrambled and got into their teams. "Gatti." Dilandau called and the soldier Gatti ran up to Dilandau and bowed his head.

"Yes Lord Dilandau?"

"What is this game?" Gatti looked at him shocked.

"Uh It's called soccer. Your mistress Sarah taught it to us. She said it was a game they played on the Mystic Moon." Dilandau's eye's widened. *the Mystic Moon!? She's from the Mystic Moon!?!*

"Sarah." he called and dismissed Gatti, his second in command. Sarah walked over to Dilandau casually. "How do you play this game?" she was completely surprised by the question but answered it. Quickly she went over the rules, explained the positions and how the game worked. There was one problem though. There was one too many players. Sarah let Dilandau be on the team with an extra player because it would even out the odds a bit. She herself could play the game alone against the other team.

Dilandau walked to the side of the room and removed his sword and armoured jacket. He hung them on a piece of exercise equipment with the others and walked to the playing "field." Sarah played centre forward and as did Dilandau. They were going against each other head to head.

Dilandau caught onto the game pretty quickly. By half time, both teams were exhausted and the score was two to two. Both teams took a ten minute brake to regain their energy and strength. During the ten minute break, word got around on the Vione of the game occurring and spectators began to show up.

When the break was over, the teams switched sides and got into position. The spectators which consisted of lower class soldiers, maids, servants and even Folken were placing bets on which team would win. Folken however didn't place any money on either team. He felt it was a waste and just wasn't the gambling type.

As the game raged on, so did the anger between the two teams. Both sides were determined to win, especially Dilandau's team. Sarah had to do a pep talk to her team quite often. They wanted to lose so 'Lord' Dilandau would win. "Then where's the fun in that if we let them win? Sure Dilandau would be happy but wouldn't it feel great to win or beat him at something?"

"Oh ya it would feel great but by tomorrow it wont. He'll take out all his anger on us if he loses." Sarah felt so close to wanting to hit Chesta for what he had said.

"Fine if you want to lose leave. I'll play against them myself." The Dragon Slayers sighed and got back into position.

There was only a few minutes left in the game and the score was still tied two to two. Sarah's adrenaline was kicking in as she fought against Dilandau for the ball. She tried to push him away but it just didn't seem like he would even budge. She was getting fed up and with all the strength she possessed, she drove her shoulder into his chest and stole the ball away.

Dilandau lost his balance and fell to the floor with a thud. Anger flared in his eyes as he jumped to his feet and ran to wards Sarah but he was too late. By the time he had reached her she had already sent the ball flying in the direction of the net. Guimel jumped as high as he could to stop it but it was just too high for him.

Sarah glanced at the clock and had a grin on her face. "Well, looks like that's game." Dilandau frowned at her and desperately thought of an excuse.

"You only won because you've played his before." Sarah rolled her eyes. *What a sore loser*

  
  


A/N: That was a rather fun chapter to write. I was inspired by watch the woman's world championship or I think it was the world championship. Also I haven't played soccer in a long time and I just wanted to write about it so bad since I can't play it without fearing for my ankles. Last time I played soccer, I sprained my ankle pretty bad. Well hope you guys liked the chappie and please review!


	12. Chapter 12:Breaking the Ice

A/N: Thank you Otacon, Satan's Lunch Box and Lady Surreal for reviewing!

  
  


Chapter 12: Breaking the Ice 

  
  


After the game, the Dragon Slayers hit the showers to wash up. Sarah walked alone back to 'his' room to shower herself in private. However, she wasn't alone. Someone had been following her. Just as she was about to enter the room she felt someone wrap their strong arms around her waist and push her against the wall hard.

Before Sarah could react she felt warm lips pressed hard against her own. As soon as she felt the tongue entre her mouth and massage her tongue in a familiar fashion, all her fears washed away. Her hands instinctively wrapped his body. His chilling bare hands felt their way up her shirt and undid the contraption which held her breasts perfectly in place.

Sarah began to feel fear as she felt him undo her bra. He was going to try and fuck her. panic rose in her. flashes of the pain she went through ran through her mind. She didn't want to do it but she did at the same time. She felt so confused and worried.

She moved her lips away from his and mumbled no. Dilandau frowned and began to grope her breast tenderly, arousing her burning passion for him. Her mind was screaming no but her body was yelling yes! Unfortunately for her mind, her lust for him was so strong and they fell into a night full of blissful pleasure.

  
  


When morning came, Sarah cursed at herself. He had his way with her again and she let him! But it was different than the last time. There was more love put into it and didn't feel like something that was done out of a selfish need but an act of love. Sarah sat up in the bed and noticed he wasn't there again. *where is he?*

Her question was answered immediately as Dilandau walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Sarah blushed as she thought of what was hidden beneath the towel. Dilandau noticed her blush and though he'd be nice and give her a little show. He untied the towel and let it drop to the floor and slowly got dressed. Sarah looked away instantly.

"Why are you looking away?" he asked cunningly. "Don't you want to see it? You've seen it before so why not now?"

"Because, it's not nice to stare." Dilandau chuckled.

"Well I want you to look." hesitantly she looked and couldn't remove her eyes. Her cheeks not only looked red but they burned red with embarrassment. When she realized what she had been doing, she looked away again quickly and shut her eyes. By the time she opened them again, he was pretty much dressed.

He walked over to Sarah and had a mischievous smile on his lips. He sat down on the bed placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. "Your turn . . ."he murmured as he went to kiss her again but more deeply.

The words echoed in her head but didn't make sense until he had kissed her again. Confused, she broke away from the kiss and looked at him bewildered. "My turn?"

"Yes, now get out and change." Sarah didn't know whether to laugh or not. He had wanted her to change in front of him?

"No and any ways, I have nothing to change into." Dilandau stood up and walked over to the closet and took out a . . .dress? He then carried it to Sarah and gave it to her.

"Now you have something to change into." his grin only grew as she reluctantly took the dress.

"Why do you want me to change into this exactly?" she was trying to buy herself some time by asking stupid questions.

"There's a ball being held in Godishim, Freid tonight and we were invited."Sarah looked at him in shock. *Is he trying to ask me out on a date?* she couldn't help but blush a bit. *I guess he's just being nice in his own way.*

"Well, if we're going to a ball I need to wash up first." she grinned inwardly as she saw him make the cutest frown she'd ever seen.

Impatiently Dilandau waited for her to finish cleaning herself. He knew she was doing this on purpose. She was being a tease to him and she enjoyed it! He cursed her to hell and back but those curses came to an end as she emerged from the bathing room. The light hitting the droplets of water gave Sarah a heavenly aura.

Sarah blushed as her sapphire blue eyes met Dilandau's ruby red eyes. Both looked away immediately feeling embarrassed. *Okay, I can do this. All I have to do is get dressed. That's all, dressed.* Sarah kept herself focussed and tried to ignore the fact that Dilandau's eyes were on her. 

No matter how hard Sarah tried, she couldn't ignore his watchful eyes. Then a wicked thought came to mind. A grin kept to her lips as she walked over to the dresser where her dress laid. She kept her back to Dilandau as she began to change. *Well, he never said I had to face him.* .

Dilandau sat annoyed on the bed. What was she doing? Why was she doing that? Why did she torture him like that? Those were all the question floating through his mind. *At least I gave a full show.* Dilandau looked away and pouted his lips slightly.

As Sarah slipped on the red velvet dress, she noticed Dilandau wasn't looking at her. He was off in a daze and stroking his right cheek. Sarah couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She didn't understand why she felt sorry but she just had the feeling that, that scar not only hurt him physically but mentally.

What Sarah did next was something she didn't understand why she did it. The only answer she could conjure up was that it had to do with them being soul mates. Quietly, she walked over to the bed and sat beside him. She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. She shut her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

Dilandau's eyes widened at her touch and her actions. *What is she doing?* he gave himself a mental kick for thinking that. He stopped stroking his cheek and returned the kiss but more passion into it. Both of them felt like they were on cloud number nine. They were together and alone.

  
  


A/N: aww.....wasn't that sweet???? hehehe! I'm so happy they're finally getting along! I was seriously stuck half way through this chapter! I had no clue what to write! Well, I'm surprised I could write something so fluffy when I'm in this semi-depressed mood. My parents had my beloved cat put down on Wednesday. He was only 10 but he was sick and had arthritis in his jaw, front paw and back leg. So, any ways, I hoped you enjoyed and please review!


	13. Chapter 13:Dance With Me

Thank you to Lum, usako, Lady Leizel, K-chan, The reviewer and Neko-chan for your wonderful reviews!

Oh and Lum, I foreshadowed? Wow, I mean wow! I never realized I did that! I've always sucked when it came to foreshadowing. So, just out of my darn curiosity, how did I foreshadow? : )

  
  


Chapter 13:Dance With Me

  
  


Van paced in his room. He didn't want to attend the ball. He still didn't believe that his brother was switching sides again. He had betrayed him before, what would stop him from doing it again? Merle and Hitomi had tried to talk some sense into Van but his stubborn ego wouldn't let him think otherwise.

"Van-sama, are you ready yet?" the young Cat girl asked as she popped her head into the king's chambers in the Freid castle.

"I said I'm not going Merle." her eyes narrowed.

"Van-sama! You're going whether you like it or not! Could have at least listened to Hitomi! Remember how she had said 'forgive and forget'? Well suck it up and do it!" Van stood there stunned at his companions words. In all his life, he had never seen Merle blow up at him like that before. "Van-sama, come on. Everyone will be suspicious if you don't go." Van sighed and reluctantly went with Merle.

  
  


To Dilandau, Sarah looked like a goddess. The red velvet dress clung to her body's curves and the low, square cut neck boasted her luscious breasts. She wore her golden blond hair down at Dilandau's request.

Dilandau of course wore his Dragon Slayer uniform along with his other Dragon Slayers who were attending. He walked proudly into the banquet hall with his arm linked with Sarah's. They only had to wait a moment for a servant to show them to their seats.

The Dragon Slayers all watched Dilandau and Sarah as they turned green with envy. "Why does he always get the girl?" Miguel muttered as he shoved a piece of meat into his mouth.

"Because he's our commander." Chesta replied while cutting something on his plate.

"So, we should at least have our chance." Gatti shook his head and smiled at Miguel's remark.

"Miguel, give it up. She's Lord Dilandau's and that's final."

  
  


Van shot glares at his brother during the entire time in the banquet hall. He wasn't ready to forgive his brother and nor did he think he'd ever forgive him. No, not the man that betrayed Fanelia and had it burnt to a crisp. Merle and Hitomi, who sat on each side of him, elbowed Van in the sides as he glared over at the table where his brother sat.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained.

"Smarten up Van-sama." Merle hissed.

"Ya Van, just forget the past. It's done and over with. Think of the future instead." Van grumbled something under his breath before turning back to his food.

  
  


As Sarah ate, she noticed Dilandau had his mind focussed on something. "Dilandau, what's wrong?" she asked innocently. He, however, didn't answer and just stared across the hall with narrowed eyes. "Dilandau . . .?" he shook his head at the sound of his name.

"What?" he asked while he eyed her. 

"What were you staring at?" it was a simple question but yet he was hesitant on answering.

"Just Fanel over there. That bloody bastard."

"Bastard, eh? Why's that?" she was interested in why he had so much hate for him.

"That fucking bastard ruined my beautiful face." he growled as clenched his jaw and stroked his cheek.

"What? He was the one who gave you that sexy scar? I think I should go over there and thank him." Dilandau almost choked at her words. *What happened to her? She use to be so different! Why is she acting 'nice' to me?* he continued to stroke his cheek but stopped when her words echoed through his head once again. *She thinks my scar is sexy?* slowly a grin came to him lips. 

  
  


After the dinner, the dancing began. Folken spoke with the Duke of Freid and other country leaders about the newly formed alliance. The Dragon Slayers, of course, mingled and tried to court every available woman in sight. Dilandau and Sarah sorta stood off to the side and watched the couples glide across the marble floor gracefully. 

Sarah twiddled her thumbs, cracked her knuckles and twirled her hair out of shear boredom. She didn't want to stand around and do nothing but she didn't know how to dance like they did, exactly. From what she had seen, it wasn't that hard at all but she had the constant fear of embarrassing herself in front of all those nobles and royals.

Finally, Sarah couldn't take it. She need to do something other than stand around. "Dilandau, let's dance." startled, he looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"Let's dance." it was said as simple as that. Dilandau swallowed hard and forced a smile. 

"Uh sure." he tried to hide the nervousness in his voice. Never had he danced before. *She better damn well know what she's doing.*

Together they walked nervously to the centre of the ball room. *okay, this shouldn't be too hard. I've seen it done a million times in the movies.* As Sarah stood there waiting for Dilandau to make the first move she realized something. *Oh my god, he's completely clueless! Shit, what have I gotten myself into?* Panic rose in her body as she tried to make the first gesture. 

Nervously she put his hand on her waist and held his other hand in her own. Dilandau hide his nervousness very well but not well enough. Sarah saw right through his mask. "Just let the music move your body." she said in a soft whisper.

Dilandau tried to but it was his trying that was holding him back. "Don't think of anything but me." Sarah was shocked at her own words. The entire night she had been acting and talking like someone else other than herself. She didn't exactly understand yet why it was happening but all she cared about was her new relationship with Dilandau. All her fears seem to drift away at his touch. She no longer feared his gaze but instead, she loved it. She loved him, she loved Dilandau. *I hope this night never ends . . .*

  
  


A/N: YAY!!! Another chappie! I'm sooo happy! I love this chappie too. It was just sooo sweet. Well, please review so I know what you guys think. : )


	14. Chapter 14:Evil Rising

Chapter 14: Evil Rising

  
  


The night to Sarah could be called magical. Everything just felt right. Being in his arms was like being in heaven. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin that night. The night was blissful and once they returned to the Vione, things began to get heated between the two 'lovers.' 

Sarah awoke when she heard someone moving around in the room. Weakly she sat up right and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Dilandau . . .?" a small yawn escaped her mouth as she spoke.

A set of warm lips pressed against her own and only made her want Dilandau. "Shhh . . ." he pressed his finger on her lips before kissing them again. "I'll be back later. I need to train so just rest." their lips met again in a passionate kiss but reluctantly Dilandau pulled away. He didn't want to go but he needed to train.

Sarah did as he had said. She laid back fell asleep. As fell into a deep sleep a nightmare plagued her dreams. Blood, it was everywhere. It covered the entire landscape was drenched in thick, red blood. Corpses layed scattered everywhere. The sight, and smell, before her made her stomach churn. She clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from vomiting. 

In the distance she could see sixteen guymelefs, Alseides design. Out of the sixteen, one stood out. it blended into the landscape as it was blood red. The sixteen began to scatter themselves across the open field and attack anyone who tried to oppose them. Sarah sunk to her knees as she realized who it was in the red guymelef. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked on in horror. "Why . . . ?" was all she could manage to get out.

  
  


Her blue eyes snapped open as she woke up from her so called dream. *no, it's couldn't have been a dream. It was too real.*. she shook her head and tried to come to her senses. *it was only a dream. Just a dream.*. She tried to convince herself that it was nothing more than a dream.

Before slipping out of the bed she stretched her arms and yawned. She shuddered as her bare feet touched the cold, metallic floor and quickly she walked over to the dresser and 'borrowed' some of Dilandau's clothes. She dressed herself in one of his lavender tunics and black leather pants. Even though both articles of clothing were big on her, she didn't mind. It gave her a special feeling to be wearing his clothes.

She began to wander around the Vione looking for Dilandau. She first checked his private training room then the dinning room where he usually ate. Next Sarah checked the gym but he was nowhere in sight. "Gatti, where's Dilandau?" she asked as she approached the dragon slayer. Startled he turned and looked at her confused.

"Um, we all figured he was still asleep. No one has seen him at all yet." she sensed something wasn't right.

  
  


Dilandau couldn't be found anywhere. Sarah had spent the entire day searching for him but it was like he had vanished. As the day wore on, the strange feeling Sarah grew stronger. It was almost midnight when the feeling became unbearable. She sat in the bed sobbing. The feeling wasn't painful but just made her feel upset about something.

"Who the fuck are you!?"Sarah opened her eyes weakly and tried to figure out whether she was still dreaming or not. It was Dilandau who had yelled at her but why? "Woman! Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you in my bed!?!" as he shouted at her again, she realized it wasn't a dream.

Sarah sat upright confused. "Dilandau, it's me . . .Sarah. Don't you remember me?" he cocked an eyebrow as he looked her over.

"Sarah?" he repeated. "I don't know any whore's by that name." she gasped at his remark. He had referred to her as a whore.

"Dilandau . . ."tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Now get the fuck out of my room before I have to throw you out myself!" the tears did tumble down her cheeks. What had happened to him? Was all Sarah could wonder as she walked towards the door. She stopped though as she was about to pass him. She looked into his eyes and noticed something different. They didn't have the warm fair that had ignited her passion many times before.

Dilandau frowned at the woman before him as she just stared at him. Annoyed with her presence he warned her to leave again but she didn't move an inch. Angered even more, he brought his hand to her cheek in a forceful slap. Sarah fell to the floor. She looked at him in fear and scurried out of the room.

As she stood in the hallway, she brought her hand to her red cheek in shock. He had forgotten her. He had kicked her out of their room. Finally he had hit her. *Why . . .? Why did he do that?* Sarah tried to collect herself as she walked down the dark hallway but was failing miserably.

Failure, it was her best friend the moment. It seemed to be with her all the time. *I'm nothing but a worthless failure.* with that thought she fell to her knees and let it all out. she kept her sobs as quiet as possible. *it figures. It just fucking well figures! Just as everything was going great, it all falls apart . . .*

  
  


A/N: Does anyone have a tissue? I need one. I was actually crying while writing this chapter. I won't be surprised if any of you call me an evil spawn of Satan for making Dilly evil again and for hitting poor Sarah but I need it to make the story work! Well, does anyone have a tissue? I really need one.


	15. Chapter 15:Choices

Chapter 15:Choices

  
  


Miguel innocently walked down the dark hallway heading to the gym. As he ventured down the hall, he came across a figure huddled in a ball, leaning against the wall. He stopped in his tracks and bent down to see whom it was. "Sarah . . .?" slowly her head rose to meet with Miguel's blue eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked her as he noticed the tear stained cheeks and the red mark on her face.

A stifle chuckle escaped her lips. "What's wrong?" she took in a deep breath and thought where to start. "There's a shit load of things wrong!" her eyes narrowed as she looked away from Miguel. "So how do you want it? Alphabetically or chronologically?"

"Who hit you?" Sarah lowered her head in hopes to stop him from seeing her tears.

"He- . . .Di . . .Dilandau." she was reliving the moment all over again. It was so painful. They had just had the most wonderful night together than that happened.

"Lord Dilandau's back?" Sarah just rolled her eyes at him. *Not surprising at all. Of course you idiot!* she wanted to yell and scream just to get all her anger and frustrations out.

"Well no shit." she spat bitterly. "I just don't understand though." Sarah sighed and leaned back against the wall. "He . . .his eyes . . .they were so different before. Now . . .now they just seem so full of hate. They use to be so warm but now they're different." a small smile came to her lips. "It just fucking well figures. I meant to be alone for all eternity. Everything just has to be a fucking challenge for me. Nothing ever comes easy for me." tears spilled down her cheeks like waterfalls. "Either that or this is all one fucking dream." she shut her eyes tightly and hoped it was nothing but a dream.

Miguel stood up and looked at her in pity. What had she done to deserve such a cruel fate? A cruel destiny? He held his hand out towards her. "here, let me help you up." Sarah looked at his hand and stubbornly accepted.

  
  


"Lord Folken?" the young page asked as he entered the large laboratory.

Folken sat at his desk jotting down notes in a brown leather book which was bond together with leather straps. "What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"It's Lord Dilandau." he began. Folken gestured for him to continue as he went to place his quill down. "He has returned and is gathering the Dragon Slayers. Lord Dilandau said to report to you that he and the Dragon Slayers are breaking apart from the alliance and returning to the Zaibach side." this new information of Dilandau's actions confused Folken.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Folken sat down and tried to figure out why Dilandau was opposing the alliance now. Something didn't seem right. Then that's when it hit him. *the sorcerers . . .* it could only explain Dilandau's disappearance and sudden rebellion.

  
  


"Miguel!" Chesta yelled as he ran down the hallway to his comrade.

"Whoa Chesta, what's wrong?" Chesta leaned over and panted.

"We have to report to the hanger now."

"Why?"

"Something about breaking away from the alliance and rejoining Zaibach." the news confused both Miguel and Sarah. The question of why popped into their heads but never made it to their lips. "If you're going to ask why, don't because I have no idea myself. However, he also said that you don't have to go if you don't want to. He said that all the cowards can stay behind. He has no use for cowards." something was obviously wrong.

Sarah went with Miguel and Chesta to the hanger. There most of the Dragon Slayers stood waiting for others to show up. Dilandau went over his speech with her loyal soldiers and explained that he had absolutely no use for cowards. Of course, all of the Dragon Slayers claimed that they would never be cowards.

"Chesta, let me ask you something." the blond slayer turned his head to face Sarah. "What do you think of the alliance? Do you really want to fight against it?" the question stirred some thought in him.

"Not really. I was actually happy when Lord Folken created he alliance-" 

"Then why are you going to leave if you agree with it?" he opened his mouth but thought about what he would say.

"Because Lord Dilandau is our commander and we will stay with him-" 

"Even if it means you could die?" Chesta nodded proudly. "Oh god. Why don't you just do what you want rather than be told what to do. I know you have your loyalties but just for once just think of the consequences. Do you really want to die for something you don't believe in?" Chesta remained silent. His answer was obvious. He didn't really want to go.

"You're right. I'm not going." Miguel turned around quickly.

"Are you out of your mind?!" he yelled lowly.

"C'mon Miguel, I know you don't agree with Emperor Dornkirk's method and I know you like the alliance." Miguel just frowned but it was all true. "You can go and die if you want to but I don't want to. If I'm going to die it will be believing in what I know is right."

  
  


By the time Dilandau and what was left of his Dragon Slayers there were only six left on the Vione. Dilandau didn't really care that they didn't go. He just considered them cowards for staying. 

  
  


A/N: yep, I know it's short but you have to bear with me for the time being. It's mainly due to school. Grade 11 isn't as easy as it seems. I have all the hard course this semester so any updates will most likely be small ones like this one.


	16. Chapter 16:A Dream or a Vision?

A/N: Thanx for reviewing *cough*not*cough*, ok, I'm joking but please review :O)

  
  


Chapter 16: A Dream or a Vision?

  
  


As Sarah slept 'peacefully' she was hunted by another nightmare. She was standing in a dark, cell-like room. There was barely any light coming from the six lamps positioned around the room. Sarah just stood there and took in her surroundings. As she gazed towards the centre of the room she saw what looked like a table of some sort.

Just as she stepped towards the table, five bright lights shown down on the table from the ceiling. Before her on the metallic table laid Dilandau strapped down. Her eyes widened in shock. *What's going on?* Then from the door walked six men clothed in black capes. They all huddled around the table and one pulled out a long needle.

Sarah could sense what was going to happen so she shut her eyes and covered her ears. As the sorcerers injected the clear fluid into Dilandau's body he began to yelled and scream. No matter how hard she clamped her hands over her ears, the sounds of his screams of agony echoed through her mind.

"Wouldn't it been easier to just get rid of the girl?" the shorter sorcerer suggested.

"Perhaps but this way we can ensure there are no further problems in the future." one hissed.

"And also with Strategos's rebellion against the empire, Dilandau would be useless even with the girl dead." Sarah gasped. She knew the 'girl' they spoke of was her and they wanted her dead. Her heart raced in fear.

"Well what's done is done. We have repaired our ultimate soldier so lets send him back." the sorcerers all grinned wickedly. 

The room began to spin before Sarah and she awoke from her so called dream startled. *was . . .Was that just a dream . . .?* she shook her head no. *it was too real.* a sinking feeling formed her in stomach as Dilandau's screams echoed through her mind. His pain was now her pain. Tears welled up in her eyes as she laid in 'their' bed alone. All alone.

  
  


As Sarah sat peacefully, deep in thought, in the Dragon Slayer's lounge room until a hand touched her shoulder. Sarah didn't move. She was too concerned with her dream and what it could have meant. Was her mind just trying to think up of excuses for what happened? Or was it a vision? It had to be a vision. It was too real.

"Sarah?" a kind voice asked. Sarah blinked and looked towards the voice.

"Oh hey Chesta." he frowned and sat down beside her on the black velvet couch.

"What's wrong? Are you still worried about Lord Dilandau?" Sarah quietly nodded.

"It had this dream but I don't think it was a dream." she went on to explain what she had seen in her dream.

Folken stood at the doorway listening in on the conversation. When he heard Sarah mention the sorcerers, it all made sense. He never really knew what the sorcerers had done to their "experiments" but now it was all clear. *so, operation perfect soldier wasn't a rumour.*

"I hate this." Sarah sighed as she slouched back on the couch. "This has to be all a dream. It only makes sense!" Chest gave Sarah a funny look.

"Why do you say that? This seems pretty real to me." Sarah sighed again.

"Well, for starters, on Earth or what you call the Mystic Moon we can't see Gaea like you can see us. It just doesn't seem possible that this could all work out! Even with Earth's satellites we should be able to see Gaea. Also how I got here. A pillar of light! Everything about Gaea just bogles my mind!" she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I just wish I could wake up from this dream." 

"Well perhaps Gaea has like a stealth cloak over it hiding it from the Mystic Moon." The suggestion Chesta had made, made sense somewhat.

"Perhaps . . ."

  
  


A/N: Yep, another short chapter. Like I said before, my chapters will be shorter and updates will take a while because of school. So I hoped you enjoyed the chappie. The next chappie should be more exciting. I was going to put it in this one but I didn't want you guys to wait too long for an update.


	17. Chapter 17:Why is Life Unfair?

A/N: Thanx Lum for reviewing! And don't you worry, there will be more sex for Dilly and Sarah to come. Just have some patients ; )

  
  


Chapter 17:Why is Life Unfair?

  
  


Christal sat alone in the large public park under an old willow tree. A gentle breeze made her black red locks of hair dance gracefully. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and sighed while closing her book. Her gaze wandered up to the sky and she began to think about her dreams. She wished she could believe that they were 'just' dreams but she knew every dream had a meaning.

"Sarah, where the fuck are you?" as she blinked, tears rolled down her pale face and landing on her ruby red shirt. It was the not knowing that got to her the most. What if she was abducted by aliens? The suggestion was awkward but that seemed like the only real reason.

But what about her dreams? What if they spoke the truth? What if she did go to another world and was kidnapped by a pyromaniac! Christal shook her head and tried to clear her mind. All the possibilities made her head spin.

  
  


"Your highness! We're under attack!" the Freid solder yelled as he entered the thrown room in the Freid castle.

"What!? By whom!?" Duke Freid demanded.

"Zaibach my lord!" Van narrowed his eyes at the news. *I knew you would do this brother.*

The Duke's eye's widened at the news. "Where is Strategos Folken?" he damned through his clenched teeth.

"He is in the study you offered to him." the soldier waited patiently for the Duke's orders as he remained bowing.

"Send for him at once and prepare our forces for battle." the soldier rose from his kneeling position and left at once.

  
  


"Duke I can assure you that I wasn't the one behind this attack. Although I have heard rumours of whom it may be." Duke Freid sat on his thrown looking displeased.

"Then Strategos, whom is it you believe is behind the attack?" the dike asked dryly.

"We have reason to believe it is General Dilandau Albatou. He recently left the Vione along with other soldiers under his command. We uncertain as to why he left but it's no doubt that he no longer agrees with the terms of the alliance."

  
  


The sandy blond girl watched the young king spar with his rival, the heavenly knight of Asturia. Heir fight lasted longer than normal but the victor was the knight. The young king sheathed his sword while muttering a curse under his breath. "Van, what's wrong?" the sandy blond asked sympathetically as she stood up.

"Nothing Hitomi." he replied.

Hitomi narrowed her emerald green eyes. She knew he was lying. "Van, seriously what's wrong?" Van glanced at Hitomi and looked away quickly. He bit his lip feeling frustrated. He knew what was wrong but he couldn't put it in words.

"Folken . . ." he huffed. "He . . .I just don't believe that he would change sides and now with this sudden attack against us by Zaibach it just seems that Folken had it all planned."

"Van, can't you just forgive and forget? You are brothers and brothers don't just act like this."

"And how the hell would you know! There's a lot of things brothers don't do! one being they don't run away from the rite of succession like Folken!" Hitomi narrowed her eyes at Van's outburst.

"So what if he ran away! Only heartless people would turn down their own brother!" Van's eyes widened at her remark. He opened his mouth to rebuttal but nothing came out. Allen raised an eyebrow and watched in the two teens argue in amusement.

Van huffed and let out a muttered growl. His feeling of frustration was soaring high and his anger was flaring like a wild fire. Not wanting to make things worse he just turned away from Hitomi and left.

  
  


Sarah laid alone in the large bed in which 'he' had stolen her innocents. Tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall. Everything in her life was falling apart. *this has to be a dream or nightmare. If not, then life is one hell of a bitch*. Not being able to hold back her tears any longer, she let it all out. She sobbed uncontrollably. First she was ripped away from her home, kidnapped by a sex crazed pyromaniac, raped, fell in love and only to lose it all.

She rolled onto her other side and dried away her tears with the red silk pillow. She stared at the desk by the bed for some time. She wasn't looking at anything particular. Not until she saw it. It would be her ticket out of this nightmare.

Weakly she sat up right and pushed away the red and black silk sheets. She crawled to the edge slowly and stood up on the clod metallic floor. The coldness of the floor sent shivers up her spine but she just ignored it. She was too focussed on her way out.

She walked slowly to the desk and picked up the sheathed sword. She removed it from the sheath and looked at the blade in awe. All she had to do was stab herself in the chest and it would be all over.

A smile came to her lips as she held the sword delicately in her hands. She went to position it over her chest but stopped as she heard his voice. *Don't . . .* he said sadly. The sound of it startled her. The sword fell from her hands and landed on the floor with a clang.

"Dil . . .Dilandau . . .?" she looked down at the sword confused. *What was I about to do? Why had I given up hope?*

  
  


A/N: I know it's short and not so great but I have so much homework that it's not funny! I'm glad I don't need to take math next year cuz it's crazy all the stuff they're trying to teach us! Well any ways, please review!


	18. Chapter 18:Getting Out

Chapter 18: Getting Out

  
  


Sarah looked at the sword on the ground then picked it up. It was one of the only things she had left of him. She squeezed it tightly in her grasp as she tried to push away her emotions. *I'll get you back. No matter what.*

A knock from the door brought Sarah out of her train of thoughts. "Come in." she replied.

"Lady Sarah, Lord Folken has requested you to pack your things." the young maid spoke with a hint of an European type accent.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"We are landing at Fortuna Temple for protection during the upcoming battle." Sarah nodded and dismissed the maid.

  
  


Tension filled the air of the temple. The battle had already begun. Folken glanced at Sarah who sat on the steps of the shrine. She looked like a complete mess. He could only pity her. When his eyes drifted to the young cat-girl, sadness filled his heart and soul. Merle had been like a sister to him and he felt that he had let both her and Van down.

  
  


*Why is life so unfair?* Sarah wondered. She sighed and looked towards the cat girl who knelt before the large statue praying. The cat girl looked to be almost in tears. Tears that were wanting to spill down her cheeks in fear of losing a loved one.

Losing a loved one, it was all too familiar to Sarah. She had already been torn away from her friends family and now Dilandau. Was there no end to this vicious cycle?

  
  


The battle went on all day and deep into the night. No one got much sleep due to their fear or the constant sounds of steel hitting steel echoing though the halls. "Oh Hitomi! I'm scared!" Merle cried into the girl's shoulder.

"There, there Merle. Van's strong. He won't lose." her reassuring words seemed to calm the panicking cat. "Do you honestly think he'd lose?" the young cat girl shook her head no.

Sarah only wished someone could whisper words like those to her. The man she had fallen for was their enemy. What was she to do? She tried her hardest to fall asleep hoping that she would be given a break from this nightmare of a life.

However, even in her dreams she was plagued by war. It was as if she watching everything that had and was to happen on the battle field. Of the lives lost, the sight and smell of dead bodies made her sick. She turned away from the sight only to see more bodies. She had to get out but where was the exit? There was none. There was no way out for her.

  
  


As morning rolled around, the battle started up again. "Why is it that men always think fighting is the only solution?" Sarah asked aloud to no one in particular.

"They're men, what else can you expect?" the cat girl spat.

"If this world was run by women there would be no wars." the blond princess said added her two cents into the conversation. Sarah laughed and agreed with her. this was a change for her really. Normally she was the one who had problems starting up a conversation, especially with people she barely knew.

  
  


As the day wore on, so did everyone's patients. When would the bloodly fighting end? The feeling of being caged up in the temple finally got to Sarah. She couldn't take it anymore! She had and was going to get out of that temple.

She stormed out of the room and down the long hallway and walked right out of the temple to the outside world. It looked just like her dream. Destroyed guymelefs scattered across the land. Dead bodies laying everywhere in puddles of their own blood. She shut her eyes trying to hold back her tears.

When she opened them again, she looked up at her home in the sky. "Why wont this end!?! All of it! Why must we fight!?" she shouted as loud as she could. That's when it happened. Did she do it? She wasn't sure. The warmth of the pillar of light relaxed her tense body. Her body became weightless and floated up into the heavens. She was going back home.

  
  


A/N: I know it's short but I have been sooooooooooooo busy! I'm not joking either! I have like zero free time now. Well any ways I hoped you enjoyed and I should forewarn you that this fic is coming to an end soon. I'm guessing maybe only about 4 chapters are left until the end. So please review!


	19. Chapter 19:Him

Chapter 19: Him

  
  


As her blue eyes fluttered open, a sharp pain began to throb in her head. *What happened?* Was all she could wonder. Everything around her was nothing but a blur. *Where am I?*

When her vision cleared, she was startled by her surroundings. She was in 'her' bedroom. She pinched her arm and shook her head. *No way, I can't be home! Or, was Gaea just a dream?* So many questions flooded her mind.

"Sarah! You're awake!" her mother exclaimed joyously. She put down the tray of food and embraced her daughter in a tight hug. Try as she might, she couldn't hold back her tears. "Never leave us again." she cried.

That's when it hit her, Gaea was real! She smiled knowing it wasn't a dream but the smile soon faded. He was gone. *Perhaps it's for the best* she reasoned. *He wasn't the Dilandau I loved when I left.* However, she still missed the other Dragon Slayers and Folken.

"Don't worry mom, I wont leave." Sarah replied hoping to calm her mother.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you hurt? What happened to you?" Sarah remained silent and thought of her reply. She couldn't find the words to express what had happened nor did she believe her mother would believe her. "Alright, you don't need to tell me now . . .You don't have to go to school tomorrow. You can stay home if you like."

School, the word created many questions in her mind. One being, how far behind was she in her classes? Another was how did her friends reacted to her disappearance?

"What day is it?" she asking a monotone voice.

"It's Thursday." her mother replied a little confused.

"I think I will go to school tomorrow."

"Are you sure? You should really rest-"

"No, I need to see my friends." her mother sighed in defeat. Sarah was stubborn and would fight with her to the to the bitter end.

  
  


"Oh my god! Is that Sarah?!" the tall, short haired, teen asked in amazement as she looked at the blond clad in navy blue pants and a white golf shirt.

"Sarah!" Christal shouted in excitement.

Sarah just got a glance of her friends before Christal had tackled her with a hug.

"Where have you been?" the tall girl asked.

"Um, I'll ya later. I gotta go." she sighed heavily as she walked away from her friends. How was she to explain her adventures to them?

  
  


Through all of her classes she felt strange and uncomfortable. She felt awkward sitting in the desk, listening to the teacher lecture the class and just being around so many people who didn't talk about fighting and wars all the time.

As time wore on, she thought she was beginning to hallucinate. It seemed like every time she looked down a hallway or out a window she saw 'him' standing there. But every time she would look back, he was gone.

When the bell for lunch went she walked slowly from the third floor of the school to the basement to her locker. *Maybe I should have stayed home. I could barely keep my mind focussed and my eyes open in all of my classes.* As she approached her locker she saw it was already open. She was close to panicking but didn't. It was probably Jodi who opened it. And of course it was.

"Hey Sarah." she said meekly. She was afraid of saying something wrong so she tried to limit her vocabulary.

"Hey Jodi." Sarah replied as she took out all of her books and put them neatly into place in the locker. She took out her lunch bag and put in her bag then closed the locker.

"Do you want to talk about it or not?"

"Talk about what?" Sarah asked feeling unintelligent at the moment. Then it hit her. "Oh, that." she bit her lip. She really wanted to tell them but it was all a matter of would they believe her? "Ya, I'll tell ya guys in the caff." 

As she sat among her friends in the cafeteria Sarah tried to tell them what happened. "Ok, when I was waiting for my mom to drive to Christal's this pillar or column of light surrounded me and took me away. At first I though I was being abducted by aliens but I wasn't. I ended up on some strange planet where the Earth and the Moon hang in the sky. The first person I met was-"

"Van Fanel, the soon to be king of Fanelia." Christal said interrupting her. 

"Huh? how did you know?"

"I dreamt of everything that happened to you on Gaea." Sarah's eyes widened as she realised that Christal had known everything. 

As time passed, they tried to forget about what had happened to Sarah. All she wanted was a normal lunch with all her friends. Sarah leaned back on her chair and listened to Christal tel some bizarre story that happened to her. it was beginning to feel like old times again.

"Sarah?" a masculine voice asked. Immediately she thought she was hearing things. It couldn't have been him. As she looked to the end of the table she saw him. He was standing there wearing his faded red tunic, black leather pants and knee high boots. For that one moment, it seemed like time had stopped.

Christal looked at the silver haired albino in astonishment. It didn't seem possible that he could really be there.

Sarah lost her balance on the chair and fell backwards which ended the awkward silence. Jodi, Heather and Chelsea burst out laughing when they saw Sarah fall.

"Sarah are you alright?!" Dilandau asked with much concern.

"Ow . . .that really hurt . . ."Sarah muttered as she rubbed her head and tried to stand up.

"Hey, um who are you and how do you know Sarah?" Megan asked him bluntly.

As Sarah looked at him she wondered what to do, how to react, and was it 'really' him? She looked deep into his eyes, searching them for the truth. They were no longer cold and blood thirsty. When he smiled that soft smile of his she knew it was him. He was the Dilandau who stole her heart.

When she realised this, she hurdled over the table and into his awaiting arms. When she was in his arms, she didn't care about anything else in the world but him.

All of her friends, except Christal, looked on confused. Jodi had a sly grin on her face a looked like she knew what was going to happen later. "Psst....Christal, what's going on?" Megan asked in a whisper.

"I'll tell ya later." she whispered back.

"No! Tell me now!" Megan demanded, still whispering.

"I'll hit you if you don't shut up!"

As much as Sarah loved being in his arms, she had to know something. "Dilandau, how did you get here? What happened with the battle?" he caressed her cheek with his hand and pressed his lips firmly against her's. 

  
  


A/N: Woo-hoo! Another chappie done! Whish also mean one step closer to the end. *sighs* I really enjoyed writing this fic. It's such a shame it's coming to an end.


	20. Chapter 20:Decisions

Chapter 20: Decisions

  
  


"All I can remember is a sharp pain in my head as I saw the pillar of light. After it disappeared I got out of my guymelef and found out I was the one who had started that pointless battle." he stooped walking and rubbed his temples in frustration. "I don't know what happened to me. I just remember being ambushed and feeling a needle being injected in my neck. Everything between then and now is a blur."

"How did you get here though?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not really sure. But when I found out you had disappeared, I had to find you. Then there was a bright light and I found myself standing outside this building which you people call a school." Sarah glanced over her should and saw her friends following them. *Nosey little bastards* she thought while rolling her eyes.

"Come on, I know where we can talk in private." Sarah grabbed him by the wrist and started to run from outside the school to the indoors. She dashed down the main hallway and made a quick turn into the school's chapel. *They'd never expect us in here.* "Alright, looks like now one's here."

  
  


"Did you see where they went?" Megan asked as she and the rest of the group of friends walked down the hallway.

"Maybe she went to the girls' locker room."

"Jodi, she may seem stupid sometimes but she isn't 'that' stupid." Christal said stating the obvious.

"Maybe she's in the chapel!"

"Heather do you really think that Sarah, of all people, would hide in the chapel!? We all know she's the biggest anti-Christ in this school." Christal replied again.

"Ya, you're right. How about the tech wing?"

  
  


"Come back with me."the question startled Sarah. She wasn't prepared to answer it. "Come back and stay with me on Gaea." he closed the space between them and took her hands in his.

"Oh Dilandau . . .I . . .I don't know." she could see the hurt in his eyes which only made her heart want to break. "I want to but I have a life here. I have friends and family here. I don't know if I'd be able to give them up."

"Please, do it for me." her heart beat quickened as she tried to figure out what to do. She backed away from him and sat down in the wooden pew. *Oh god, what should I do? I want to go but I don't know if I could leave all my friends and family behind.*

Dilandau walked over to Sarah and sat down beside her. he placed his hand on her's and held it. "You don't have to come if you really don't want to."

*Nora! What should I do!?* she begged an answer from her spirit guide. *Please! I need an answer! And don't give me that follow your heart crap either!* she sat there and waited but got no answer. This was one decision Nora would stay out of. *I guess I should weight out the pro's and con's then.* she sighed inwardly and tried to figure out what to do. 

The answer finally hit her. She would go. He was her soul mate. They were destined to be together. Of course she would miss everyone here on earth but could she really live without him? She began to wonder if maybe he would stay on earth but where would he stay? He couldn't stay with her or any of her other friends.

*oh god, what will I tell my parents? "Hey mom! Dad! I'm leaving earth and going to live on another planet with this guy that you would completely disapprove of!" what am I gonna do!?*

  
  


"Okay we've checked pretty much the entire school and still no sign of her."

"Megs why don't we check the chapel like I said before. It's the only place we haven't looked yet."

"You know Heather, it makes sense. It's the perfect place to hide! Why didn't I think of that before!" Christal exclaimed as she smacked her forehead with her hand. "She knows that we would never look there!" and off they went to check the chapel.

Quietly and slowly Christal opened the wooden door to the chapel. She walked in quietly and was followed by the rest of her friends. Surely enough there sat Sarah with him in the pews near the front. "See, I told you so." Heather whispered. Christal turned around and put her finger to her lips and gave her a scolding look.

  
  


"I've made up my mind." Sarah drew her gaze from the floor to Dilandau. "I want to go back with you. I want to stay with you on Gaea."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"I've thought long and hard about it. I know I'll miss my friends and family but just the thought of being without you hurts too much."

  
  


Christal clasp a hand over her mouth. Did she hear her friend correctly? Did she saw what she thought? "You're what!?" Megan blurted. Sarah turned around quickly. Her eyes widened when she saw all of her friends standing there. *How long have they been there?!*

"Where are you going?" Jodi asked confused.

"I'm . . ." she felt horrible saying it. *They must think I don't care about them now.* "I'm leaving. But don't think it's because I don't care about you guys cuz I really do. It's just that . . ." she was finding it hard to say it.

"It's alright Sarah, I know." Christal said with a smile. "I'm not going to get in the way of love. Just don't forget us okay." tears weld up in her eyes as she embraced her friend. "Also don't go doing anything stupid ok."

"Me? Do something stupid? Ha! I'd never do something stupid." Christal laughed. She was really going to miss her.

  
  


A/N: Well It's almost done! One chapter to go!


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

  
  


It had been three years since Sarah first went to Gaea. The Destiny war ended when the Emperor of Ziabach, Emperor Dornkirk, was assassinated. The position of Emperor went to the Ziabach's Strategos, Folken. It was stated in the Emperor's will that he wanted Folken to carry on his legacy.

  
  


Sarah paced back and forth in 'their' room. "My lady please calm down." her handmaiden incited.

"I wish I could but I can't!" she had never felt more nervous in her life!

"Well then tell me what troubles you?"

"I'm afraid of making a fool of myself Lona. Also I wish my friends could be here for this." her maid smiled gently at her.

"They are here in spirit my lady-"

"But they don't know what's going on! They don't know!" She ran her hand through her hair in frustration. 

"Do you love him?" Sarah looked at Lona like she had gone mad.

"If I didn't love him then I'd be on the Mystic Moon!" she sat down on the large bed and laid backwards. "I love him more than anything."

"Well that's just sweet. Now get up off of your lazy ass. You're gonna ruin your dress!" she scolded Sarah who then promptly sat up right. "Now come on, let my finish your hair." Sarah stood up and walked over to the stool by the vanity. 

Lona ran the brush through her long gold blond hair. Once she had all the nots and tangles out she began to braid a few locks of hair randomly. When she was finished with the braids she grabbed a few locks of hair from the front and tied them back. 

She went over to the vanity and picked up the small golden tiara and placed it delicately on Sarah's head. Next she pinned it and the vale into place. "So what do you think my lady?" Lona asked. Sarah looked at herself in the mirror in awe.

"You did an amazing job Lona. It's exactly what I've always dreamed of." a tear or two escaped her eyes.

"My lady please stop your tears! You'll ruin your make-up! Save those tears for later." Sarah dried away the tears with her fingers quickly.

"Sorry Lona, I just can't believe it and I'm just so happy." Lona sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Well you better get yer ass in gear missy or you'll be late." Sarah cocked and eyebrow and turned to look at the clock.

"Holy shit! No fucking way! How did time fly like that!?" she stood up promptly and rushed towards the door. *I can't be late!* she hurried down the hallway to what was normally the gathering hall.

"Well it's about time you showed up!" Violle scolded as Sarah finally arrived. "Here's your bouquet flowers." he handed her the bouquet of red and white lilies then took his seat among the other guests.

As the music began, Sarah made her way down the aisle towards Dilandau. *God he looks so god damn sexy in that uniform* Her smile grew the closer she got. When she finally reached the alter, she handed her flowers to one of her other maids.

The old priest went about with the ceremony which seemed like an eternity for both Sarah and Dilandau. *God, how much longer?! I don't know how much longer I can wait!* calmly, she tried to hide her frustration and she seemed to be rather successful. 

Finally the long ceremony came to an end. They exchanged vows, rings and finally kissed. Of course it was just any old kiss. It was the kiss if all kisses. Dilandau always had to go that extra mile and Sarah didn't mind at all. In fact she loved it.

The Dragon Slayers hooted and hollered. Shouted cat calls and such as the kiss went on. Sarah couldn't help but laugh which ended the blissful kiss. Dilandau grabbed her hand and together they ran down the aisle.

Once they were outside and in the hallway, Dilandau scooped his now wife in his arms. He carried her all the way to their room and laid her gently on the bed. he bathed her in kisses as she undid his jacket. They undressed each other and placed kisses wherever possible.

"I love you. . ."she whispered in his ear.

"And I love you" he whispered back before stealing another kiss from her lips.

  
  


The End

  
  


A/N: Well there it is. It's done. Finished. So what did you think? I don't think I'll do a sequel because I have no ideas for one so don't expect one.


End file.
